


The Boy with the Red Coat

by ingenious221B



Series: Tenth Doctor & Piper Adventure [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Doctor (Doctor Who), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asthma, BAMF Jackie Tyler, Bad Wolf Bay, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Canon Rewrite, Child Neglect, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Doctor/Companion Friendship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Rose Tyler, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Season/Series 02, Sick Character, Tenth Doctor Era, Torchwood One, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious221B/pseuds/ingenious221B
Summary: (SEQUEL TO THE MAN IN THE LONG BROWN COAT)Three months. That's what it takes for the Doctor sudden appearance on earth. It was not intentional but the TARDIS detect a signal that was odd and need a little investigating, but he was a bit too busy at the moment, with repairing the TARDIS and all, yet a moment later, a phone call from familiar voice changes his mind.





	1. Never Trust a Normal School Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Piper lives a normal everyday lives, until that one school trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is part of the Doctor Who Universe, except of course my own original character who is the same ten years old. Sam Piper!
> 
> A/N: WELCOME TO THE MADNESS OF THIS SEQUEL! And no, I haven't finished my degree yet, but I can't wait to post this story. I have a lot of plan and no, this won't be a slow update. I've been too excited and that made me to write lots of chapters.
> 
> Yeah.. I've got a bit problem. But don't worry! I am adamant to finished the thesis first then continue to write this story. Also, welcome to those new readers, you might need to read the first story if you're going to continue to read this. But if you just want to read this one, is fine. I also up the rate, because there's some scene in this story that fits the rating. But not too serious of course, don't worry about it. I'm not going to hurt them, maybe just a bit.
> 
> WELP! I guess that's all for the intro, so onto the story!

An alarm clock blaring through the room, a small groaned can be heard as a hand lazily reached the snooze button. A boy with dark brown hair sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he stretched his arms and legs then started walking to the bathroom, getting ready to start the day. Showered, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and tried to comb his hair would be his way to prepared before walking to his room. He grabbed his white collar uniform, paired with a dark trousers, and finished with a red blue strip tie. Looking at the mirror, he nodded and grabbed his bag and oversized red jacket.

He proceeds to the kitchen, placed his bag and jacket and made his way to the laundry room. Inside, he took all of the dirty clothes he had divided, opened the washing machine, placed the dirty coloured clothes first, and then proceed to pour the detergent plus some softener. Finishing it off, he turned on the washing machine and let the rest of the washing done with the machine. While waiting it to be done, he grabbed the washed clothes and placed it to the dryer, grabbing those who are done from the dryer and placed them to a clean laundry basket. He grabbed the basket and proceed to going back inside the kitchen.

Next thing he would do was placing the clean laundry besides the stairs and went back to grabbed something to eat. Of course he was used to made his own breakfast, he needs to make his own or he wouldn't eat; taking the bread and the milk that was placed specifically for him, he placed it in the toaster while grabbing some plates from the upper cupboard. Tiptoeing to reach on the top, he finally paced it on the table at the same time the toast was ready.

Spread the jam carefully, he placed it on top of the plates and started eating it while continuing his extra credit task that his teacher gave him. He wasn't finished there, because after the breakfast, he proceeds to cook some sausage and egg not to mention preparing the table for the rest of them. He stopped whatever he was doing when he heard a sudden harsh cough, slowly he made his way to the living room and opened the door carefully not to wake whoever was in the other side of the room. Inside the room was a woman with a worn out face, smeared make up, and wild hair and sleeping next to her was a man who has a rough round face and in front of an ashtray full of cigar.

Both of them of course still sleeping heavily, and that made the boy sighed in relieved. He closed the door slowly, don't want to wake them up, as he remembered the rule of being invisible in the morning and proceed to finished off the rest of the cooking and clumsily made his lunch. It was useless to get them work up on him, that would make him late for his school fieldtrip today. He took his book inside, lunch, and a bottle of water, inside his bag and grabbed his jacket before writing a note that said 'Breakfast at the table', and post it to the fridge. Opened the front door, and walked his way to the bus stop.

0o0

Torture. One and only word to describe his day would be torture. Sam Piper is one of those student who didn't quite enjoy fieldtrip with his school. Not because of the place, not because it would be boring, but because it was too loud, and annoying for him to even enjoyed wherever they were visiting. His school decided after the grand re-opening, it was a great idea for student to have some school fieldtrip to appreciate their surroundings, and their good idea would be visiting some gallery to look at expensive painting.

It took twenty-six loud children, and two teachers on a school bus, heading to the International Gallery to look at some paintings. It was also a good idea for the school to gives a task for the student to write down every history about the art and the artist and they need to presented it later at the school. Of course none would have done these and probably would look up at the internet about this, but the school don't really care much about it. Although, he might need to admit, it was nice that he could just goof around with his friend today rather than learning inside a boring class.

"Now remember students! No touch, no talk, no running, and no electronic devices and that includes your phone!" Mr. Bosch announced, earning a groan from the students, some even mumbled about this being the worse field trip ever, and some tried to find some excuse. "There would no excuses! We've informed your parents my number and Mrs. Smith number in the case of emergency, so please proceed to give your phone to Mrs. Smith."

A strained of groaned and stumping teenagers were heard as they made their way towards Mrs. Smith who was holding a huge box that were now started to piling up with phones that was filled slowly but surely. Sam grabbed his phone, it was just an ordinary phone to anyone but it made it quite a bit important because of who gave him the phone. He never used it of course, other than taking calls from Mickey and surprisingly Sarah Jane when she would invite her over to her house. Other than that, he would have left the phone in his room.

"Waiting for your aunt to called?"

He jumped a bit and looked up, it was his turn to collect his phone. In front of him was Mrs. Smith, grinning at him. Mrs. Smith was used to be his history teacher, but now drabble with physic too since the school trust her capability in physic. She was here with them because the school trust her on her knowledge with art since her history background and also her wife is an art professor in Cambridge. One thing to describe Mrs. Smith would be she was a bit of an odd ball, but she's a kind, clever, and everyone loves her, well maybe not everyone. She has blonde short hair, and she always wore that grey long coat, with a rainbow strap t-shirt, and a brown boots. Her teaching method was questionable by some parents, teacher, and not surprisingly student but Sam loved it. She made him loved reading about history, and she loved telling stories about brilliant people she had 'met' in the past, which was quite odd because she was telling this story as if she had met them in real life. Of course it wasn't true, because Mrs. Smith can't travel in time, like the Doctor.

"No, not really." Sam replied. He placed the phone in the box and walked but felt Mrs. Smith tugged his shirt.

"Keep it," Mrs. Smith told him as she placed his phone on his palm. "You never if this could come in handy. Besides, I trust you won't play it like your fellow classmate."

He grinned, and proceed to joined the others.

"It so not fair you can have your phone not us," Melissa quipped from behind him.

"It's fair because I won't be obsessing with playing these," Sam responded as he showed his phone then placed it inside his pocket.

"That's true."

"Oi! Kenny you should be supporting me," Melissa told him.

Kenny just shrugged then flinched when she gave him a playful punch.

After a moment, Mr. Bosch finally came to the front of the group and gestured them all to follow him up to the stairs. Leading the class inside with a check list of every student to make sure that everyone was here and no one tried anything funny or get left behind later, the students were gathered and can only looked around, as their phone was a bit confiscated at the moment while waiting for the teacher talked to the curator of the place with his assistant. The three of them stood still near the centre, watching around the main hall as the other students were playing around and darter around the room. Sam spotted the information centre and taken one of the map, he opened the map and started reading it. Walking deeper the gallery, it leads into a large room as the other students started to wander around with their groups. Some of them clearly bored, some annoyed that they have been stripped out their phones, and some goofed around and talked loudly. Sam and his friends joined the group. He saw Melissa walked towards one of the exhibit and grinned at an elegant puzzle box with three raised stones on the top.

"I'd love to have this for a jewellery box, it is gorgeous," Melissa observed, brushing a hand over the top of it quickly, before looking guiltily around.

"It is nice," Sam agreed as he glanced down at the sign, "By Giuseppe di Cattivo, it says here that he was a painter who lived next to Leonardo da Vinci."

"A painter?" Kenny questioned as he looked at the box in confusion.

"It was the renaissance," Sam told him with a grin. "They all did kinds of things, Michelangelo painted the Sistine Chapel even though he was actually a sculptor."

"Blimey!" Melissa said with a surprised tone. "Imagine being neighboured with Leonardo da Vinci. I can ask him to paint me, and probably I be the next Mona Lisa."

"Next Mona Lisa?" Sam grinned at her.

"I could be."

He nodded condescendingly.

"Oi! What that nod mean?"

"Nothing."

Melissa glared at him and it was his signalled to ran away from her. He took a last glanced to the jewellery box and started walked around the room and spotted a certain painting that caught his attention. A painting of a beautiful lady with red dress, soft fierce brown eyes, a golden haired, and a wide unique elegant smiled. He takes a good looked at it and felt there was something about the painting that was familiar with him which was weird because he never been in the gallery before. The other thing that felt a bit weird was how the painting felt as if it was watching him, keeping a sharp eye but not in a scary angry way, but a bit felt more protective.

"This is a beautiful painting!"

Sam jumped slightly, feeling his heart jumped for a moment and turned around to find Mrs. Smith behind him.

"Sorry," Mrs. Smith replied sheepishly. "Just thought you looked interested by the painting." She scrunched her face before she continued. "Great choice really. See the light surrounding the figure is otherworldly and almost magical, which is balanced out by her completely ordinary clothing. Her eyes that glow with warm of the sun, the detail with such imagery. She's also looked beautiful to me."

"You talked as if you know her," Sam pointed out. He eyed his teacher curiously, even if he knows that Mrs. Smith married to an artist, she talked as if she knows the woman in the painting.

"Just said how I felt about the painting really," Mrs. Smith shrugged. "What's called anyway?" She asked, trying to averted the conversation.

Sam looked down at the sign. "It doesn't say anything about the name, well it didn't say about the painter either."

"Ooohh… a mysterious painting in the gallery," Mrs. Smith gushed.

"Well, it only said here that people used to called it the Lady but there are some who called it the-"

"Good morning children!" the curator announced, getting the students attention to him. He looked around and smiled. "I'm Mr. Harding, and I am the curator of this place. I am glad to see young students take an interest in art and history." He told them as he continued, "Now if you want to follow me, we're going into the Mona Lisa exhibit."

"Come on," Mrs. Smith ushered him to move along. "Don't want to miss seeing Mona Lisa, although my wife and I always thought that painting was a bit overrated."

Both of them left the painting and followed the curators just like the others. Everyone followed Mr. Harding through an elegant set of double doors and into a tall grand room. The gallery walls were decorated in gold and red with a serious of paintings on each of them. A red carpet had been laid and two long benches with red cushions stood on either side. On a dais on the far side of the room, stood a tall display with thick red curtains currently covered the painting underneath.

"The Mona Lisa was begun by Leonardo da Vinci in 1504 in Florence but finished only shortly before he died in 1519," Mr. Harding explained as they walked. "For over five hundred years, the Mona Lisa's beauty has remained undimmed. She has been gazed upon by millions in her Paris home and now she is here."

They all stopped as Mr. Harding stepped forward to the curtains and turned back to them with a huge proud smiled. "Feast your eyes and lose your hearts. I give you the Mona Lisa."

When the curtains opened dramatically, everyone gasped in surprised. In place of the famous Mona Lisa was replaced by a painting of a short plump woman in grey skirt and yellow sweater. Ahead of them Mr. Harding flushed in panic and rushed over to a security phone on the wall, grabbing the phone with his shaky hands.

"Security!" he shouted. "The Mona Lisa has been stolen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... nothing like a start of story with the Mona Lisa stolen.
> 
> Anyway! That's first chapter, so please review, or gives kudos, or bookmark it, or just read it.
> 
> Thank You!


	2. Stolen Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own original character, Sam Piper who I not named after Billie Piper. HA HA HA. That's a lie.
> 
> A/N: This of course is not an original idea story, but it came from Sarah Jane Adventures, the one with the crazy Mona Lisa. Man, Leonardo would be so disappointed. But anyway, I also choose Kenny and Melissa from School Reunion to be in this one, because they were friends before in that chapter, and I guess they're interesting enough for me to write on this. I guess that's all, right?
> 
> Anyway! Please enjoy this second chapter, and I do hope you guys enjoy it.

Ordered chaos was now a phrase that made more sense to Sam as he saw both museum security, and metro police swarmed the room. Additionally, there was a third group that had a French flag on their shoulders, he assumed they were from the French embassy and there's some agent he didn't recognize called Torchwood and for some reason, the name give him the creep. He and his classmates were all quickly escorted to the main round hall of the museum where they were witness to even more police arriving along with crime scene specialists. The buzz of people talking filled the room and echoed about down the empty corridors.

Sitting down on a bench at the side of the main hall, Sam calmly watched everyone who was darting about and listened to the theories from his classmates. He heard Melissa chuckled beside him as they saw Mr. Harding yelled to an officer that the French would have his head and he already had told the board about the needed better security for the place. Mr. Bosch and Mrs. Smith were speaking with another officer and assuring them that the children hadn't seen anything strange, but he had been escorted the whole time by Mr. Harding. Another new fact about the woman in the painting he heard was that she was actually Mr. Harding assistant called Ms. Trupp, and he knows that because Mr. Harding has had been yelling her name and how she was incapable stealing the painting as her name automatically listed in the suspect list.

Sam rested his hand on his chin with a thoughtful expression, he can't hide the fact his hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. Because he knows suspecting the assistant to be the thief does not make sense, she's the type of woman that his aunt would scare easily and she wasn't the type who would bold enough to sacrifice her job. There's also the detailed painting of the woman, first the expression in the painting itself showing the woman being scared, and second on how old the painting looked, as if it was the same age as the painting of the Mona Lisa itself; also what really bizarre was just how can anyone take the painting when there's a lot of camera around the gallery.

"Uh oh... I know that look," Melissa said. She could hear the wheels turning in her friend's head.

"Melissa," Sam said in a warning tone. "Don't."

"Oh come one, don't tell me that you don't think this is interesting," she rebutted as she crossed her arms. "Kenny would agree with me!"

"Kenny would agree to anything with you."

"That's not true."

Sam gave him a 'really' looked.

"Okay whatever, but beside that point," Melissa said as she continued in a small voice. "Anything you wanna share with the rest of the class."

"There's nothing to share."

"You are a very bad liar, and you know it," Melissa smirked. "If you're not interested, then you should be joining the others with Mr. Bosch and Mrs. Smith earlier. Not hanging out here and by the look of your face, you've been observing this place. That only mean one thing, your Sherlock Holmes brain is working."

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"You know what I mean," Melissa said as she continued, smacking him lightly in the arm. "So come on, do your Sherlock Holmes thing."

"Alright fine, this is very strange," Sam whispered to them. "I overheard the police, and there was some kind of energy spike that knocked out all the cameras in the museum. They say it is messing with all the normal equipment. They've got no video from the Mona Lisa room, none at all."

"That is interesting and weird," Melissa said. Her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement and curiosity, and she was all but vibrating on the bench.

"Maybe the thief had a disrupter of some kind, like they had in movies," Kenny replied with a shrug. "I mean it is a museum, so there was a lot of time for them to case the area." His eyes jumped up to a nearby camera thoughtfully. He couldn't deny that it was weird.

"But the painting!" Melissa said. She glanced around and lowered her voice. "Why would the thief hang an oil painting of the assistant in the place of the Mona Lisa? And if you haven't noticed, Ms. Trupp hasn't shown up since."

"Maybe to frame her or maybe she did it," Kenny offered as he joined in the conversation. "Course how do you sell the Mona Lisa? With it being so famous and all."

"Oh, I bet there are a lot of very rich people who would be willing to buy it, even if they could never let anyone see it," Sam answered. "Or could only show it to other people who have art stolen. Or maybe it was an Italian nationalist who wants to see the painting back in Italy."

"It was an impressive painting of Ms. Trupp," Kenny looked towards the stairs leading to the main gallery and bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Someone went to a lot of effort on it."

"Yeah," Sam agreed slowly. "The background was the same as the Mona Lisa." He frowned even more and tried to envision the strange painting that they'd seen. "And it even ad ageing cracks in it and not ones caused by heat. They looked like real age cracks."

"How'd you know that?" Melissa asked with interest.

"Well, if you pay attention to Mrs. Smith class maybe you'll know." Sam told her with a snarky tone. He smiled smugly then flinched a bit when Melissa smacked his arms. "Stop abusing your detective."

"If my detective would stop being a prat, maybe I would," Melissa rebutted.

"Alright, sorry," Sam told her as he continued, "But those really looked like a really old cracks rather than someone do it on purpose." He tapped his fingers together in thought. Sam couldn't help it, his mind was spinning and excitement was churning in his stomach, it was one of those mystery that somehow come to live, it was as if he was attracting this sort of trouble. "A lot of things about that painting doesn't make sense. Her clothes, her faces, everything. Besides, oil painting takes months to dry. Remember our project with Mrs. Smith, the one that made the whole classroom smelled like oil fumes for weeks."

"Of course," Kenny said with a grimace, "We had to do the art class outside."

"So," Melissa said, "For the painting to have been accurate like that, then it must have been Ms. Trupp who did it because she'd know what to wear today."

"But why bother," Sam pointed out. "I mean there's no point to doing that. If you're going to steal a famous and heavily guarded painting, then why stop to hang up a new one? Sounds like a lot of work."

"Maybe we should go have another look," Melissa suggested with a sly grin.

"No way," Sam said. He gave her a stern disapproval look. "I doubt the police will want us to give something to their investigation, there's like a lot of police there and even French police that could captured us."

Melissa ignored him and jumped from the bench with an extra spring in her step. Groaning, Sam watched his friend go over to Mr. Bosch and tell him that she needed to go into the loo for a minute, and of course busy Mr. Bosch would say yes without any suspicious; with that on the way she gave both of her friends an 'okay' signalled. Sam sighed, stood up with Kenny and joined his friend as they moved into one of the side corridors of the museum. He followed Melissa past the main security guards and a small room, she turned her head to Sam while rummaging her bag.

"Have any maps in you?" she asked him, smiling.

Sam nodded, grabbed one from his jacket pocket, and waved it in front of Melissa, which she gladly grabbed it and flipped it opened to point out where they were standing now.

"Don't you think we should be careful with the camera?" Kenny asked them nervously. He looked around the room in the camera.

"Nope, the cameras are still down, so it gives us a chance to wander around and search for clues" Melissa said, with an excited squeak. "I love this, we're right in the middle of the crime of the century."

"Cool it Nancy Drew," Sam said. "The painting and the culprit are probably long gone by now so don't get ahead of yourself."

Slowly, both of them worked their way through the maze of the museum and back towards the Mona Lisa room. In order to check for guards or the police, Melissa had pulled her mother compact mirror she had in her bags as they creep through the museum; taking slow careful steps as she check around every corner. Finally, they entered another large gallery and in a second, Sam's brain immediately told him that there was something wrong in the room, something that was quite obvious.

"Wait," Sam said.

"What?" Melissa asked, giving him a confused look.

"Where are all the guards and police?" Sam asked her. "The Mona Lisa has been stolen, again and the first time around people didn't notice it, now it's become famous, there should've been a lot of guards here by now. But we haven't seen anyone for at least ten minutes. Forensics should be all over this place." He stepped around the room, walking calmly into the centre of it. "I'm missing something, something has changed and something is wrong, but what is it."

Then he saw it, making his jaw dropped as his heart started racing. Both Melissa and Kenny observed around and it didn't take a minutes to see what Sam had found. In the paintings, there are figures, figures that shouldn't be there.

"I think we should leave" Kenny suggested, taking a slow stepped to the exit.

"Good idea," Melissa supported him as she backed away as well.

The three of them bolted from the room and searched through the exit. Taking in slow breathes, they focused on navigating their way out of the gallery; carefully looking around the corner, even if they weren't sure what they were looking for. Glancing at the painting they passed, they felt a shivered run through their body. In many paintings were new figures that hadn't been there before, men and women in police uniforms, some of the forensics teams. They were standing in the landscapes and portraits as if they had been painted out of the real world, and into each painting, but their shocked and frightened expressions were what scared the children the most. He reached out to the phone that the Doctor had given him, thinking whether or not to make the phone call, as they entered the main hall.

His friends beat him to the door and tugged on it, but the door didn't move.

"The main doors are sealed," Kenny cried out.

Rushing up to the doors, Sam pushed hard on them, but Kenny was right. The doors were sealed and they were now trapped inside the museum.

"We can wait here, right. The police will find us and let us out?" Kenny asked, turning to his friend frantically.

"What are you children doing here?" Mr. Harding shouted. They all spun around to find the man marching towards them from the shop, his face red with anger. "The police are investigating the theft and don't need you getting in the way! This is a very important art theft!"

"I don't think this is just an art theft Mr. Harding." Sam told Harding in a low tone.

"You had better believe it," a smooth, elegant voice with a French accent said from behind them.

Turning around, they looked up at the stair case and gasped in alarm and shock. There, standing at the top of the grand staircase was a woman dressed in the same Renaissance clothing similar with the Mona Lisa, with long brown hair and holding a pistol in her hand, pointing it right at Mr. Harding and the children.

"Who are you?" Mr. Harding asked, moving forward and seemingly noticing the gun.

She raised her, well actually Sam noticed that she didn't have eyebrows or eyelashes, but he was certain that she was giving Mr. Harding a withering look.

"I thought you were an art expert," she said as she calmly walked down the steps towards them and gave Mr. Harding a strange look. "I am the Mona Lisa." She announced with an enigmatic smile.

They were all silent as they stared at her until Mr. Harding snorted and asked, "No really, who are you?"

"I am the Mona Lisa," Mona Lisa told him with a frown of displeasure. "You cannot fake this kind of class."

"You can't be the Mona Lisa," Sam calmly announced, looking at him carefully. He was aware that the woman stepped closer to him, pointing the pistol at him.

"And why is that little boy," the woman demanded.

"On Earth, woman in five-hundred-year-old paintings don't just leave their frames and put someone else in them," Sam replied with a frown. "You put Ms. Trupp into the paintings didn't you?" He grimaced as the pieces all came together. "She's become the painting by Leonardo da Vinci."

"Then what is it you want?" Sam raised his chin, and considered the pistol with a hint of concern. It looked real enough to him, but the Mona Lisa painting certainly hadn't had a pistol in it, so where had she gotten it from?

Mona Lisa smiled down at Sam, not a friendly smile at all as her eyes grew cold. "I've spent five centuries hanging on a wall, and I think that it is time for me to have a little find." She pointed the gun back at Sam and his friends. "And I think I'll start with some target practice.

"Run!" Sam shouted. He pulled Melissa and Kenny hand, and darted to the side of the room for a corridor.

Two shots followed them, hitting the walls and echoing loudly in the room along with the Mona Lisa's laughter as the three girls rushed out of the main hall. Mr. Harding gaped at the display for a moment before the Mona Lisa turned to him and smirked.

"It's just you and me now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being chase by Mona Lisa with a gun is an extraordinary day, yeah?
> 
> Anyway! Please review, bookmark, kudos, and just read it.
> 
> Thank You.


	3. Run Children Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor Who, except for my own original character Sam Piper.
> 
> Hello! Oh, this is getting interesting. Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to any of this character... yet. Well, a few of the chosen particular will, I am sorry but I don't make the rules. Well I do. Anyway, can you believe my little Sammy Piper all a bit grown up? You'll understand better when you read this chapter.
> 
> So! Go on wary traveler, read this chapter.

"Mona Lisa! We just see thee Mona Lisa out from her painting with her gun in her hand," Kenny shouted as he followed Melissa and Sam through the halls of the museum.

"Not now Kenny," Sam shouted back. He quickly turned around the corner into another room as he pulled his two friends, shoved them away, and glanced into the hallways. "She isn't following us."

"This is mental!" Kenny told them as he tried to catch his breath. Clearly running wasn't his strength. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh yeah this is a dream Kenny," Melissa retorted as she continued in a rushed. "The Mona Lisa has come to life, is armed and very much upset with the world in general while she also used us as a target practice, and not to mention we are trapped in the same building as her. Then there's also a chance we could be trapped inside the painting."

"But the police are here," Kenny said. His voice wavered and was nearly frantic. "We just have to find them."

"Shots have been fired, Kenny, she shot at us, and they would have heard it." Sam reminded him. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry but no one is coming."

Kenny stumbled backwards and slid down to the floor as he buried his face that made both of them flinched and Melissa felt terribly guilty. If it wasn't for her and her idea on sneaking inside the museum for finding clues, they would not be in this situation, if she would just follow the others outside, they won't be stuck here. She kneeled down and doing her best to comfort Kenny, knowing full well she needs to fix this.

Sam however, looked around feeling in full high alert. If the Mona Lisa got out from her painting, then what or who else suddenly become alive and got out from their painting, who or what else that could be angry with the world as they felt terribly trapped inside their paintings. He reached into his pockets and tried to grabbed one of the brochure that described what are the paintings that were in display inside the gallery, only to felt a familiar phone in his pocket. Hurriedly, he grabbed the phone and flipped it opened as he heard the relieved gasped from his friends.

"Phone!"

Sam turned to them. "I forgot about this."

"Then what are you waiting for."

He fumbled a bit before quickly gone through the speed dial on his phone, started to think who should he called first. First thing that come to his mind was the police, but then he remembered what happened to them, there's a slim chance that they could even make it inside, he then thinks about Mr. Bosch or Mrs. Smith but then he remembered he doesn't have their numbers. 'Think Sam, think,' he thought to himself, there must someone he could call. Someone that could helped them, quickly going back to check his contact, the name Sarah Jane Smith popped into his head. He called his phone, but only met with a disappointment when it when through voice mail and hang up quickly to make another call. Next in his head was Mr. Mickey Smith, his undercover teacher that was actually an agent who works in an organization called UNIT, and if anyone could help, he can. He called on his number and glad when he heard a familiar greeting of 'hello' on the other side of the call.

"Mickey! It's Sam, and I need your help," Sam said. He bites his nails. "You might see it in the news about the Mona Lisa, and right now I'm inside the gallery and you maybe don't believe me but the painting, they come to life. My friends and I just saw the Mona Lisa, thee Mona Lisa come to lives." He told him, frantically. "She even got a gun and started shooting at us, and now we're stuck here with her."

'Where are you?'

"What do you where I am?" Sam asked, completely confused. "The news should be huge by now."

'Sam, where are you?'

"Mickey, I'm not joking about this," Sam snapped. He took a deep breath. "Please Mickey, just- I'm scared." His voice wavered a bit.

'I know Sam,' a soft familiar voiced answered, instead a gruff usual one. 'That's why I need to know where you are, so please tell where are you?'

Sam eyes widened, he knows that voiced, that familiar voiced he hadn't heard for so long. "You're not Mickey, are you?"

'No, and quite rude of you to mistake me with Rickey. Our voices clearly different Sam Piper.'

Oh. That felt weird. He hadn't been called by his full name unless he got himself in trouble, being scolded at, or the teacher calling his name when checking the attendance of his class. He froze, clearly he didn't plan to call him and now here he was on the other side of the phone call and him being brilliant just blurted out the whole situation to him.

'Is something wrong?' the voice kept asking. 'Sam?'

"Did you hear that?" Kenny quipped, Earning Sam attention.

Sam paused and listened, there was a strange metal sound echoing through the halls. He stayed still and worked to understand the sound. It took him a moment, but he realized that it was blending of a heavy footstep teamed with a metal rattle, that clearly were slowly heading to their way. The three of them looked at each other with fearful expressions.

"What is that?" Melissa asked.

"Something not good," Sam whispered as nervous energy began to fill his chest. He quickly hangs up the phone.

They heard the metallic footsteps getting closer and moved into the room which was under heavy construction. Glancing around, Sam took stock of the plastic covered walls and the workbenches, set up throughout the large space. Scaffolding and lumber created small hiding places all over.

"Hide," Melissa told them.

She pulled them back behind a scaffold with her, gesturing her friends to be quite. Grabbing the mirror, she used it to look around the scaffolding as a tall male figure dressed all in black, walked into the room. His mouth and nose were covered with a black bandana, and he wore a tri-point black hat. A long black coat covered his dark shirt and pants, and he wore a spur on each of his boots.

"No way, that's the Dark Rider painting," Kenny whispered, exchanging a worried looked with his friends.

"He's got guns," Melissa added as the rider looked around the room.

Nodding, Sam slowly began to move towards the door, staying in the shadows of the construction materials. He spun around and signalled his friend to be quiet and slowly walked towards the door as Melissa and Kenny slowly followed him, praying their shoes won't squeak and spotted them. Melissa started to tuck the mirror back into her pocket, but then it fell out of her hand with a loud crash. The rider spun sharply towards them and pulled out both of the flintlock pistols.

"Run!" Sam yelled, dashing for the exit.

Quickly as they could, they raced through the room. The three of them ran down the corridor that led them back to the main staircase, as the rider could be heard running after them as the metal sound of his spurs adding to the volume of his footsteps. Ducking around a pillar, Sam missed the two shots that the Rider fired at them.

"He's a painting," Melissa told him breathlessly. "Shouldn't he be firing paintballs."

"Maybe if we're in some cartoon Mel, maybe," Sam added. He peered out around the pillar.

"Two flintlocks, two shouts, he's out now right?" Kenny said to them, tried to see the Rider.

Another two shots blazed past them and Sam shouted, "He's a painting come to life, he has as many shots as he wants."

"Now the paintball idea doesn't sound that ridiculous, does it?" Melissa snapped at them.

"Oh sure. So if we died, at least they can recognize us with the colours." Sam sarcastically snarled back. He glanced around the pillar, checking the Rider's distance and turned back to his friends. "Split up! He can only follow one target," Sam ordered, pointing toward the nearby corridor before looking another direction.

"Be careful," Melissa told him, as she squeezed his hand.

"You too."

He ran out across the entry for one of the halls on the opposite side of the room. A moment later, the two ran at two different directions that Sam had indicated and the Rider stood still to decided which one of them the painting would followed. Above them, in the outlook gallery, the Mona Lisa frowned down at the display and huffed. Next to her, Mr. Harding wrung his hands and shifted nervously on his feet.

"They are just children; they can't harm you." Mr. Harding insisted.

"One of the boys were far too comfortable to me" Mona Lisa retorted with a glare towards him. "But let's see how they all does without each other."

Fear flooded Sam as he realized that the Rider wasn't following and started to backtrack to the Mona Lisa display room. Sam recognised that this was his best chance to look for a weak point. He wished that the teachers had let them keep their phones since they hadn't managed to get anywhere near an actual phone in this museum except for his. Reaching the Mona Lisa gallery, Sam cautiously looked inside before stepping into the room. He was alone.

The gallery was mostly unchanged, except for the fact that paintings around the room had new additions inside them with the form of police officers and guards. Averting his gaze from the fearful face of those in the paintings, he walked towards the painting where Ms. Trupp was stuck and after a moment, Sam sighed and shook his head. What was he thinking? There could suddenly be a clue of why they stuck inside the painting, and he could save the day like the Doctor did? He should've just hide or joined with the others, not play pretend to be Miss Marple.

"I don't even know what I should be looking for," Sam muttered to himself.

He could hear someone moving down the hall and dashed behind one of the large displays at the side of the room. Holding his breath, Sam tried to stay still when he saw the Mona Lisa walk into the room with Mr. Harding at her heels.

"This has to be it," Mr. Harding told her. He gestured towards the right wall. "Not only a contemporary of Leonardo da Vinci, but a neighbour in Florence."

Mona Lisa examined the simple painting of a man in period clothing, "Not very attractive," she told him a moment later with a frown.

"Giuseppe di Cattivo 1450 to 1518," Mr. Harding explained. "His work is often compared to his famous contemporary Hieronymus Bosch. Poor Giuseppe, he died in a lunatic asylum."

Mona Lisa smiled before raising her hand and moving it in front of the painting, she then dropped her hand to her side with a frown of disappointment. "No, no. This isn't him."

Mr. Harding started to say something to her, but the door suddenly opened. Sam had to slap a hand across his mouth to stifle his cry of alarm when he saw the Rider marched Melissa and Kenny into the room with the gun pointed at them. Giggling, the Mona Lisa strode forward and gazed down at Sam's friend.

"Well, look at what we have here," the Mona Lisa chorused with a delighted smile. "Where's your little friend?"

"He's already out there and get the police." Melissa snarled at her with a glare, before raising her chin. "Soon, they'll be here and capture you."

"Oh you've got spirit," Mona Lisa growled with a glint in her eye. "Don't lie to me little girl. Where's the brunette boy?"

"We don't know," Kenny answered, meeting the Mona Lisa's gaze. "We split up when your rider started shooting. He probably has gotten to a phone by now and called for help."

"That won't help you," Mona Lisa told them with a wicked smile. "I took this gun from a painting, and I put all the people I found into those paintings. Everything in this building can come under my total control so whatever great rescue you're hoping for, won't save you."

"Why are you helping her?" Melissa turned a furious gaze on Mr. Harding. "You've seen what she's done!"

"Oh Harder here is my number one fan," the Mona Lisa informed her with a smirk.

"She set the rider on us!" Melissa insisted. "We're fourteen, how can you be okay with that?"

"She has put people into paintings!" Kenny added.

"Now, now, calm down children," Mr. Harding protested quickly. He waved his hands in a calming manner even as he sweated. "I'm sure the Mona Lisa will restore everyone once she finds her brother and the rider did not hurt you."

"Brother?" Melissa repeated in confusion, trying to even remember any part of history that mention her brother being painted.

As if on cue, a loud growling filled the room coming up from the lower levels of the museum. Grinning, the Mona Lisa gave a triumphant laugh, and turned to the children also Mr. Harding who had paled significantly at the noise.

"That mon cher, would be my brother," Mona Lisa announced. She looked towards the Rider as she pointed her own gun at the Lisa. "Trace the noise."

With the Rider left the room, Mona Lisa focused intently on the two children Melissa and Kenny. Sam gasped in shocked as red energy sparked around the Mona Lisa, giving her a terrible heavy red glow. He stared hard and tried not to screamed while running towards them, he didn't like where this was going, and what will happen to them.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked, quietly.

"In a moment my dear, you'll be one of those pretty painting," the Mona Lisa chuckled, thrusting her hand forward.

Sam hold every being in his body to not run and stopped what would happen next. He tried to hold in his place, grasping his left hand tightly as he saw the red energy exploded around his friends. It crackled and sparked around them as they screamed. Mr. Harding could be seen hiding his face when Kenny and Melissa vanished right before Sam's eyes. Mona Lisa laughed and looked over at the landscape on the wall where his friends stood trapped within the painting, still screaming.

"And now boy, it's your turn." Mona Lisa announced to the large room. "I heard you gasp so come out. No point in hiding."

Breathing hard, he could felt his heart stopped and his lungs felt as if something were squeezing them. His brain and whole body told him to start running, start running and hides, hides away from this; telling him that he was not Sarah Jane, he was not Mickey, he was not the Doctor, he was nothing but a child and he should've start running away.

Yet he can't.

Kenny and Melissa were still trapped here, and he can't just turn his back and ran away. Because no matter what happened, they were his friends, his only friends; the only people who treated him nice from the first day of school, the one who brought him along to an arcade, the one who treated him ice cream after watching some movies, the one who taught him about having friends, even with their age difference. In the end, they never treated him as if he was a special boy genius who was a knows it all, they never shoved him aside, they never treated him difference. That's why whatever happened, he wouldn't leave them behind, because they didn't, not like the others.

Closing his eyes, Sam took a deep calming breath. He shoved his hand on his pocket and rummaged around to find his phone as he walked towards Mona Lisa's view, trying his best not to act impulsively and suddenly shoved her to the ground while, demanding to free his friends.

"What did you do to them?" Sam sneered, glaring at Mona Lisa. He tried not to look at the painting of his friends with their pained expression.

"They are completely safe," Mona Lisa assured her. "They are alive in the painting; they can hear and see everything we do in front of their painting. They just can't move or escape. The same fate I had, trapped, unable to live or die." She spat in hatred on the last words.

"You're out now," Sam told her. "You don't need to harm anyone. Let them go."

"I think they look as pretty as a picture. Well, most pictures, I think we can agree that I am in a different league," Mona Lisa preened with a proud smile, touching her wavy brown hair lovingly.

"Not really, I always thought you're a bit overrated," Sam told her. He tilted his head to one side.

"What!?" Mona Lisa jested with a glare.

"Don't worry young man," Mr. Harding cut in, trying to defuse the situation. "They are safe and once Mona Lisa has found her brother, she will release them."

They all paused as they heard the growling again, and Sam shook his head. "I don't think her brother is going to be as nice as you think," he said to Mr. Harding. "This is trouble."

"Which is why you should leave it alone," Mona Lisa told them.

"I can't do that," Sam said. He started walking slowly along the side of the gallery, and the Mona Lisa followed him. "I'm the last human in here that sees how dangerous you are, so I have to stop you."

"Oh, couldn't you just eat him Harder," Mona Lisa cooed as she and Sam come to a stop. "he thinks he can stop me."

"And do you want to know why?" Sam asked, as he stepped closer to Mona Lisa, giving her a wolfish grinned. "Catch!" He shouted, as he throws his ringing and vibrating phone to the lady, clearly surprising her as she held out her hands out to catch the object.

In that moment of distraction, Sam shoved the Mona Lisa backwards over the bench he had led him to, sending the woman spinning backwards with a crash which of course making the boy laughed in delight. His plan works, which was odd, and of course with the sacrificed of a lost phone. Finally, Sam dashed out of the gallery, and headed for the main hall as fast as he could run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Look at him, planning his moves, and trying not to get killed in the process.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you like this one, and if you do. Then I guess at least I did something right.
> 
> Also! Please review, kudos, bookmark, and probably just read too it's fine.


	4. The Art of Giuseppe di Cattivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor Who, either from the series, comics, novel, or audio. I only own one thing, that's my original character, Sam Piper.
> 
> A/N: I am feeling nice today, so I gives you a double update! Brilliant, yeah? Anyway, this stories almost finished and left probably with one chapter and we'll continue this complicated journey between the Doctor and Sam. W
> 
> Why am I keep on rambling for?
> 
> Please do enjoy the story!

Sam made it to the museum bookshop and slowly sank to the floor. His lungs were burning, and his heart was racing, but he didn't hear anyone moving nearby. Slowly, he grabbed his inhaler from his right pockets and inhaled it slowly, waiting for the drugs to kick in. It sounded like madness but then again, he'd seen Madam de Pompadour and murderous clockwork droids while being trapped in a spaceship; Mona Lisa coming to live from her painting could be one of the list of weird bizarre things he had seen and there's a possibility the list would go on and on.

Sighing, Sam allowed his head to fall back against the wood of the shelf behind him. Once again, he was in serious trouble; this would prove with or without the Doctor, he was seriously a trouble magnet, quite jeopardy friendly even thou he never intended to look for trouble, not even once. And for all his confidence in front of the Mona Lisa, he did not know what he could do against her. He was not the Doctor, that for sure, he can't wrack his brain and suddenly find a solution as easy snapping his fingers.

Sam suddenly stilled as he heard talking, one of the voices was the distinct familiar French accent of the Mona Lisa.

"I have not escaped from wood and paint to be trapped here!" Mona Lisa screamed with a raw fury that made Sam shiver. "Such a horrible cheating boy!"

The roaring could be heard again, and Sam remained still, despite wanting to look around the corner to see the Mona Lisa. He stayed perfectly still and strained his ears to listen.

"Yes my brother in living paint," the Mona Lisa said. "Once we are united, we will both be free, and nothing will stand in our way. Not gallery walls or pathetic humans! My brother has spoken, and now I know what he is. He is a work so terrible that no one has laid eyes on it since it was first created."

"No," Mr. Harding gasped. "It can't be. That is just a legend, a story that the cleaners and night staff scare each other with. It doesn't exist."

Chuckling, the Mona Lisa announced, "My brother and I have waited all these years to be brought together. Five centuries Harder, and now you are the man for the job. So you can take me to him, and we shall set him free."

Holding his breath, Sam listened as the footfalls and voices of the Mona Lisa and Mr. Harding grew more distant. He remained still for a moment longer, listening for the footsteps of the rider. Then making sure he was out of their reach, Sam slowly stood, looking around the display carefully as he tried hard to remember about whatever or whoever brother that the Leonardo da Vinci had painted. Moving further into the shop, Sam shrugged off his jacket and set it onto the counter. Turning to the bookshelf, Sam sighed and began to skim the book titles.

"Okay, a painting with a connection to the Mona Lisa that she referred to as a brother and said that it was the thing growling. Oh! Don't forget, that no one has seen it in centuries," Sam said. He slowly moved his pointer over the spines of the books. "Piece of cake."

He started skimming quickly with a book on the Mona Lisa, but there was nothing about a brother. Even the discussions of the original model made no mention of a brother. The meaning of that term just didn't make sense to Sam. How could a painting have a brother? Groaning, he shoved another book back onto the shelf in frustration, he can't simply read all of the books that was available there, it wasn't possible for him to sit still and read it one by one. He can only read one book and it would take longer than usual, this was probably what would frustrate him the most, especially when it happened where he needs to done a lot of research.

He sighed, trying to calm himself down and tried to think about the fact. About the painter, Leonardo da Vinci and not the painting anymore, as there are lots of books about the painting and there are lots more about the book. Maybe he done this wrong, or maybe there were something inside the museum that was a big clue for this mysterious painting.

"Wait a second," Sam told himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "She said a brother in living painting, so maybe it had to do with the painting." He bit his nail, trying to remember what he remembers about the creation of Mona Lisa that been taught by Mrs. Smith. "Leonardo borrowed oils from his neighbour to start her, what was his name?"

Grabbing a map of the exhibit from the shop counter, Sam unfolded and located the main gallery. He remembered when they were inside the museum, looking over a jewellery that said to be the work of the neighbour of Da Vinci, the same man that Mr. Harding brought the Mina Lisa into the main hall and showing her a painting that he thought might be her brother. It hadn't been, but he's said the painter named. Stopping his finger, Sam leaned forward over the map and managed a tiny victorious smile.

Giuseppe di Cattivo. Sam grinned, and looked back to the bookshelf, scanning it for any reference to that name. There was only one small book on Giuseppe di Cattivo, but Sam was glad for it, meaning it would be easier for him to skimmed through the book. He quickly opened it and started flipping through it. He stopped when he came to a page with the words 'The Legend of Abomination' written on the top. Reading the story, Sam grew pale and felt his stomach turn.

The man himself, Giuseppe di Cattivo had been known as the painter of nightmares in Florence. His work was considered an insult to creation of arts, and the Abomination was his masterpiece. When Giuseppe di Cattivo saw what he had painted, he was gripped by terror and the knowledge that anyone who looked upon it would be driven into madness. He locked the painting in a special case made of wood from a hangman's gallows to keep the Abomination from human eyes for all eternity. The case was sealed with a complex Chinese puzzle lock. The next morning, Giuseppe di Cattivo was found in his home beside the case, but he had gone completely insane, and the secret of the puzzle was lost to his ravaged mind. According to the legend, the painting remains locked and hidden somewhere in the world to keep it hidden from human eyes forever.

Sam slowly close the book but it slipped from his hands and fell open into the floor. He sighed, picking it up where it had fallen then stopped, the page it had fallen open had a picture of the same jewellery box that he and his friends had been examining earlier. He stared at it in confusion for a moment, wondering why a painter of nightmares had created the jewellery box at the first place; at first he thought maybe that was one of his other jobs, but then it hit him. Shutting the book, Sam quickly walked back to the bookshelf and hid the book behind several others. He grabbed his jacket and started to run up the stairs.

He rushed through the corridor, focused on finding his way to the right gallery and getting the puzzle box before the Mona Lisa did. A hand reached out and grabbed him as he found himself face to face with the Rider. He kept a tight grip on him and pointed one of his pistols at his head. Saying nothing, the black-clad figure pulled Sam back down the stairs towards the head of the museum.

The Rider kept the gun against Sam's head as they walked and he squirmed as they approached a large metal door. Dragging him through the door, he shuddered at the sudden drop in temperature as he was nearly pushed down a flight of stairs. The air was colder and very dry, and the hallways had only limited light. Far ahead of them, Sam could hear faint voices that were growing louder. He saw the Mona Lisa and Mr. Harding came into his sight, they were standing in front of a large heavy metal door, that Mr. Harding was unlocking.

"Well done Rider," Mona Lisa praised as they came into view. "See boy, nothing you can do."

Sam looked at Mr. Harding. "You know what she's looking for, right?"

"The Abomination." Mr. Harding started. He was much paler that he had been earlier.

"You don't actually think that this is going to end well if you set that thing free, do you?" Sam asked. He glared at him with accusing hazel eyes.

"Ever since man first drew on the cave walls," Mr. Harding lectured, "All any artist ever wanted to do was breathe life into what they created. Can't you appreciate the wonder of what has happened today?"

"Can't you appreciate that she's mental?" Sam told him. The Rider pressed the barrel of his pistol against Sam's temple, and he tensed up, falling silent.

"Standing right here," Mona Lisa reminded him, giving Sam a fierce angry looked.

Mr Harding took a deep breath and unlocked the final door. The large door swung open with a creak and they all stepped into a room full of dust and crates. With the torch slowly moved around the room, the statues that weren't in boxes created a horrible shadow that made Sam shudder. The growling was constant now, but not at all high volume before. Sam took a step back, but the weight of the Rider's arm on his shoulder made him stop. Mr. Harding found the light switch after another moment, and the room was filled with low yellow light.

Mona Lisa soon pushed in front of him, trying to follow the growling through the dusty maze of boxes and shelves. Slowly, Sam was pushed forward and the Rider lowered the pistol from his head. There were cobwebs, piles of dust and in the corner what looked like an old decomposed dead rat. Sam curled his nose and ducked to avoid a cobweb as much as the Rider's grip allowed.

"I've never been this far into the old vaults," Mr. Harding said, his voice low and fearful. "It is filthy."

Sam glanced at him with a sceptical looked. "I don't think that's the problem."

"The Abomination is down here somewhere," he assured the Mona Lisa, nervousness creeping into his voice.

"I don't see my brother," Mona Lisa told him in an accusing manner. She grabbed Mr. Harding's arm tightly and moved her pistol towards him. "If you are playing games with me Harding, I'll feed you to him along with the boy, feet first."

A loud roar caught their attention and gave the Mona Lisa a clear sense of direction as she quickly rushed towards it. The room shock with the force of the roar sending dirt and dust falling over their heads. Sam glanced at the Rider and sighed, seeing the gun was still pointed right at him. They turned on the last corner and the Mona Lisa pulled aside a heavy cloth. Heavy metal bars were cemented into the floor and ceiling, creating a large cage. Against the far wall, was a large case that was shaking and Sam could see the same red glow that the Mona Lisa had produced earlier, spilling out of the cracks. Mona Lisa shot the aged lock and grinned when it fell open. Showing Sam to the side, the Rider moved forward and opened the heavy metal door for Mona Lisa. With a cheerful smile, she swanned into the cage and was greeted by another deafening roar.

"Funny how he doesn't seem all that pleased to meet you," Sam pointed out. The Rider responded by pressing the barrel of his flintlock against his temple again.

"Show respect for my brother in living paint, because once he's out of there, we will see some fireworks," Mona Lisa gloated.

"You can't do this!" Sam told her desperately.

"The boy's right," Mr. Harding said. "You can't."

Sam frowned and glanced at Mr. Harding, did the man has a change of heart all of the sudden, it might not too late, maybe he can help him.

"What's this Harding?" Mona asked angrily. "Remember where you left your backbone all of a sudden."

"No," Mr. Harding answered calmly. Then he moved to pointed on a strange lock built into the old box. "The puzzle lock is missing."

The Mona Lisa stepped forward to examines the space before she turned back to Mr. Harding with a face full of fury. "Where is it?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure," Mr. Harding told her, taking a small step back.

Mona Lisa pointed her gun at Sam and the Rider tightened his grip on the boy, keeping his own gun against his head. "Aren't you at least a bit worried about a cute little boy Harder? After all, this museum is your responsibility," she challenged.

"My name is Sam, not boy," Sam retorted.

"It would be a shame to end a life of such a pretty little thing," Mona Lisa continued, clearly ignoring his comment. "So, young and precious," She brushed on Sam's cheek, making him flinched.

"You cannot leave the museum alone," Mr. Harding told her. "Without your brother, you turn back into paint beyond the gallery walls."

"Harding," Mona Lisa snarled, using his real name. "I have spent five centuries watching life happen around. Do not think there is anything I won't do to get life for myself." Her dark eyes were bright with anger and the threat hung heavy in the air."

"Yes, Mona Lisa." Mr. Harding sighed in defeat. "I know where it is."

"Good," Mona Lisa replied, dropping her gun back down to her side and giving him her famous smile. "Take me to it."

Mr. Harding turned and began to walk out of the vault with the Mona Lisa following. The Rider shoved Sam forward to follow them. Glancing over his shoulder, Sam looked back at the Abomination case as it shook and growling radiated from it. They needed to manage something, and soon or else that thing was going to be running loose on Earth. As they entered the main museum, the group paused as the odd sound of wheezing echoed down the empty halls.

"What was that?" Mona Lisa demanded of Mr. Harding.

"I'm not sure," Mr. Harding said. He looked around almost frantically with a growing frown. "I've never heard it before."

Mona Lisa looked around the main hall for any movement and frowned. Reaching towards a painting of soldiers, she gathered more of the red energy and sent it flying at the painting. Sam closed his eyes at the bright flash, and five Victorian soldiers suddenly stood in front of the Mona Lisa. Turning to look at Sam, she smirked before turning her attention back to Mr. Harding.

"Well then, Harding, lead on."

"What will you do if you free your brother?" Sam asked as he was pulled along the hallway. He realized with a sinking heart that Mr. Harding was headed for the puzzle box.

"When his wait is finally over, and we are united, his reign of fire and sulphur shall begin," Mona Lisa proclaimed.

"You want revenge." Sam pointed out.

"What use is a word of flowers and trees to me?" Mona Lisa asked, "A world blaze with torrents of fire and molten lave where I can rule is such more interesting."

"Then why am I here?" Sam asked her. "I clearly have no use for you."

"Oh child," Mona Lisa laughed coldly. "After five centuries I'm sure my brother will be a little hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Look at my boy trying to read but having a bit hard time to do it.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, please gives me a generous nice review; whether about the chapter and all, also maybe give kudo to it if you can't, or just bookmark this story.
> 
> Thank you!


	5. The Rise and Fall of the Abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything that related to Doctor Who, with the exception from my own Original Character. I never benefit from anything by it too. Just sayin'...
> 
> A/N: Chapter 5 for me is interesting, because this is where the plot thicken. I hope. I am still learning on this sort of, making huge story line with foreshadowing and stuff. I do hope I got it right, but I hope this won't ruin the whole series and all, and please remember I am an amateur writer so I still have a vague sense of what's foreshadowing, or writing huge story time line sort of type of thing.
> 
> I am a slow learner, but I learn.
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> Anyway! I am rambling. Onto the story!

Entering the long gallery where the puzzle box was should be on the displayed but there was nothing. Mona Lisa stalked over to where the box should have and screamed in anger when she turned into the small area to see a man in a striped suit wearing a long brown coat holding it, a man who was too familiar with Sam. He had mix emotions of being relieved and surprised at the sight of the Doctor as he turned to them, but then he felt scared when his expression darkened at the sight of him.

"Well, of all the things I was expecting to find here, the Mona Lisa using a gun and holding a child hostage was not on the list." the Doctor said. His tone was light, but Sam heard an underlying current of steel in it.

"I don't know who you are or how you got into my museum, but hand over the puzzle box or this precious little child isn't going to remain so precious," Mona Lisa said to the Doctor. She reached over and ran her finger through Sam's hair.

"Doctor, it's the Abomination!" Sam shouted. The Rider slapped a hand over his mouth and twisted his arm tighter, making Sam whimper.

"And unleash the Abomination on Earth," the Doctor said. His dark brown eyes bored into the Mona Lisa. "I was hoping to get the key and get that painting out of here."

"Not an option," Mona Lisa growled. She pointed her gun at the Doctor and met his gaze evenly. "I've waited five hundred years for this!"

"Leonardo would be so disappointed," the Doctor said. He shook his head but his eyes remained on Sam. "Let him go and I'll give you the box."

"Give me the box and I'll let him go." Mona Lisa countered sharply.

"Start sending him over."

The Time Lord and the now living painting glared at each other, then Mona Lisa's gaze dropped down to the box and she slowly nodded, agreeing with the Doctor's demand. She signalled the Rider to let the boy go and the painting released his grip on Sam, and he carefully straightened, rubbing his arm.

"Well boy, go over to your mysterious friend. Harder, you go and get the box," Mona Lisa ordered while still keeping her gun trained on the Doctor.

Walking slowly towards the Doctor, Sam glanced down at the box with a worried expression. Mr. Harding stepped up to the Doctor and took the puzzle box from him as Sam reached the Doctor. Carefully, the Doctor gripped Sam's shoulder and pushed the boy behind him, as Mr. Harding turned back to the Mona Lisa with the box.

"Tell me you have a plan?" Sam whispered softly.

"I had one, but I haven't figured out the new one yet," the Doctor answered. His voice was low and he was keeping himself protectively between Sam and the Mona Lisa.

Mr. Harding stepped away from Sam and the Doctor, glancing back at the boy. There was an odd look on his face that filled Sam with a sense of dread. The Doctor pulled Sam a little further away from the man and the puzzle lock.

"Now, you are dealing with me Mona Lisa," Mr. Harding declared with a raised chin.

"What?" Mona Lisa spat.

"I've been a fool," Mr. Harding wailed. "I thought you were wonderful. I dedicated my professional life. No! My life bringing you to this gallery."

"I know," Mona Lisa said impatiently. "You're my number one fan. Now give me the puzzle lock."

He shook his head and set the puzzle lock on the ground, lifted his foot above it and looked at the Mona Lisa. "Release those you have imprisoned. You can threaten me with your gun and the Rider, but it makes no difference." Mr. Harding dared her with a firm expression. "I am responsible for this gallery and what happens here."

Smirking, the Mona Lisa gathered the red energy in her hand. The Doctor noticed this and grabbed Sam's hand, while he looked around at the gallery.

"Be ready to run," the Doctor whispered.

"Okay," Sam nodded, tightening his grip on his hand.

"Alright Harding," Mona Lisa told him with a smirk. "I'll release the prisoner."

The red energy exploded through the room, knocking Mr. Harding back from the box onto the floor closer to the Doctor and Sam. Looking up, Sam could see the pulsing red energy spreading over the walls and into the paintings. The Rider dashed forward and grabbed the puzzle lock from the ground as more figures began to appear out of the paintings. Laughing, the Mona Lisa took the puzzle lock from the Rider and held it up for them to see before she addressed the figure throughout the room.

"I brought you to life!" Mona Lisa shouted with glee. She turned towards them with a sickening smile. "Now obey me and destroy them."

"Run!"

The Doctor pulled Sam towards one of the gallery doors. They darted past the new figures that were slowly getting their balance and looking to the Mona Lisa. She shouted her command again as the three of them pushed through a door. Rushing to keep up, Sam suddenly aware of the place and thought there's one painting that might help them, he suddenly tugged the Doctor's arm to change course and entered a huge gallery.

"Are there any rooms that can be sealed?" the Doctor asked Mr. Harding over his shoulder.

"The temporary gallery has locking doors! This door right here!" Mr. Harding yelled. He pointed down another corridor, waving his arms wildly.

They crashed through the door, and the Doctor released Sam's hand to pull out the sonic screwdriver as the door made a soft click. Looking around the room, Sam noted that they were in the same room of the mysterious painting that was being displayed around here somewhere. Most pictures were abstract art with no figures in them for the Mona Lisa to animate and maybe that would buy them some time. Sam hoped that the painting can help them stop the Abomination.

"Sorry I'm late," the Doctor said. He turned back to him and put the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket. "There's this energy that covered the museum, so it's hard to land the TARDIS inside without it having a fit about it."

"That's alright, I'm just surprised you're here on time." Sam answered with a small smile.

"Oi!" the Doctor huffed.

A sudden crash against the door made the Doctor flinch and he spun towards it in alarm. Outside he could hear the shouting of soldiers, woman, and whatever else the Mona Lisa had brought to become her minions.

"She has us trapped while she unlocks the Abomination!" Mr. Harding yelled in despair.

"I know!" the Doctor yelled back as he went to the windows. "We're on the second floor and there are places to hold onto."

"You can't be suggesting climbing down?" Mr. Harding gasped in alarm.

The crashes against the door made Mr. Harding flinch and he looked back at the Doctor who was frowning at him.

"I don't suppose you have a phone?" the Doctor asked them.

"No," Mr. Harding replied sheepishly. "We don't allow phones inside the gallery."

"Sam?"

"I may or may not lost it."

The Doctor frowned. "You just called me with it."

"Yeah, I-"

The Doctor looked at him, clearly waiting for an answer.

"I throw it to the Mona Lisa." Sam mumbled.

"Heh?"

He sighed. "I throw it to the Mona Lisa so she got distracted then I can shove her and run away."

"Well, alright." the Doctor grinned at him, clearly holding a laughed. He crossed his arms across his, trying to be serious. "Then calling for backup isn't an option, so if we want to help then we have to get out of here."

"You got in here," Mr. Harding reminded him. "How?"

"The TARDIS is one floor up and using it while within events is unsafe," the Doctor muttered angrily.

"The what?" Mr. Harding asked, staring at the Doctor.

"Not the time."

"She said that this is because of the oil paints used by Leonardo to start painting her," Sam told him. He stepped closer to the Doctor. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Oil paints are made with minerals, the minerals used in the first set of oil paints probably came from outer space," the Doctor answered, his brown eyes sweeping across the room. "Over the last five hundred years, the energy in them has been absorbed by the whole painting which is why this is happening and now did not happen in Florence. Also why the other six Mona Lisa never went crazy."

"Seven Mona Lisa's!?" Mr. Harding gasped, looking at the Doctor.

"Again, not the time," the Doctor snapped.

He looked back at the doorway nervously. The red energy was beginning to leak through and slowly spread over the walls. The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out again and was working on the window which clearly wasn't designed to open. Mr. Harding was wringing his hands and staring at the Doctor with wide eyes. Looking back at the door, Sam flinched at the sight of the cracking wood. The sight didn't help Sam's nerves as there was another smash against the door.

A thunderous roar echoed through the building along with a terrible crash from far below them. Groaning, the Doctor looked at Sam and then at Mr. Harding.

"The Abomination is free," the Doctor said. His expression was dark as his eyes. "Remember you can't look at it without dying or going completely mad."

"I doubt we'll live long enough to see it." Mr. Harding mused with a sigh. "I'm just sorry that so many were hurt in the process."

The door crashed open as the Doctor quickly with reflexes so quick, spun and grabbed Sam. He pushed the boy behind him and Mr. Harding looked ready to faint. A group of men and women dressed from different periods marched into the room armed with a variety of weapons. Sam could see the red energy spreading throughout the room which would only bring more paintings to life.

A flash of red energy forced Sam to close his eyes as the paintings in the room began springing to life. Rather than fading, the light intensified and Sam could see the red light being overcome by brilliant golden radiance through his eyelids. Slowly, the glow softened and Sam become aware that the Mona Lisa's soldiers had stopped moving into the room. With a heavy dose of caution, Sam opened his eyes in a tiny crack only to have them open wide as he gasped and then laughed in joy of his idiotic, yet somehow brilliant plan. The familiar female figure from the painting was standing in front of them, a golden glow pouring off her as she stared down the other figures.

"It worked," Sam breathed in relieved.

"Worked?" the Doctor asked him.

She only looked up to the Doctor with a grin.

Nothing in the room moved, neither the living painting nor the three trapped individuals who were all staring at the only life painting. Light continued to pour out of the painting surrounding her as the figures released by the Mona Lisa were only left standing in the doorway, unsure of the new figure that had been released. Instead of joining them, the glowing figure hadn't moved or taken her eyes of the other painted figures.

The air around the Lady vibrated, and figures tumbled over each other in their haste to escape, dropping their weapons and stumbling out of the door, clearly whatever they saw terrified them. Hearing the Lady chuckle, Sam looked back at the painting to find the golden figure had turned and was watching them. Utterly stunned, Sam gaped at the figure, admiring the long waves of golden hair that hung down her back.

Looking over at them, the Lady gave the Doctor a small nod before her eyes moved to Sam and her expression softened. Her features were hazy behind the golden glow and Sam couldn't make out the features of the female figure, but he something was familiar with the figure, reminding him of someone he knows, or knew; he wasn't sure about it. The glowing figure gave Sam a gentle smile and held the boy's hazel eyes for a long moment, as if she was trying to communicate something. A loud roar drew her attention forward again and the woman looked back through the door, she said nothing but walked towards the main door and turned to follow the hall.

"The painting just saved us," Mr. Harding gasped, looking at the Doctor and Sam.

"That was your plan?" the Doctor spun around and look at him with a surprised and perplexed expression.

"Yeah," Sam admitted, tugging his ears nervously. A gestured the Doctor was familiar with. "I saw the painting earlier on this gallery and I don't know why but my guts told me to take us there."

The Doctor looked at Sam for a long moment then grinned. "Didn't I tell you to discuss your plan with me before you do it yourself?"

"Maybe."

He sighed, something never change he guessed. For a moment he walked towards the door, following where the now living painting has gone.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Harding asked, in a nearly frantic voice.

"It looks like the painting is going to fight the Abomination," the Doctor told Sam, ignoring Mr. Harding. "I need to make sure she wins."

"She'll win," Sam promised and when he looked back, he just shrugged. "She will."

"Stay here," the Doctor ordered firmly.

He stalked out of the room and headed after the painting. Sam watched him vanished out of the door before he looked over his shoulder at Mr. Harding who was shaking and still staring at the door with a shocked expression. Of course Sam wouldn't listen to him as he followed after him. He made to the main hall before he froze in fear as a roar shook the entire building. Sam stopped and took a shaking breath before he managed to get his feet moving again. Up ahead, he saw the Doctor at the top of the stairs, staring out with wide brown eyes. The boy joined him and his mouth fell open slightly as he took in the scene before him.

The Lady of the painting was standing on the bottom of the grand staircase, but in front of her was a massive pillar of golden light that was spinning around a monstrous form. Sam couldn't make it out through the gold and in the back of his mind remembered that it was a good thing. The creature was huge with horns and long limbs that had claws so large that he could see those even through the swirling golden light. He called out a warning when the Mona Lisa opened fire on the glowing figure.

"Look out!" Sam called. He saw the Mona Lisa opened fire on her glowing figure, but the bullets dissolved easily, then the golden light exploded, forcing the Doctor grabbed Sam to turned away and cover their eyes.

Silence fell on the museum.

"No!" the Mona Lisa screamed. "No my brother, don't abandon me!"

The two of them saw the pillar of golden light was gone along with the Abomination. The main hall was in a terrible condition with huge claw marks on the floor and pillars. Near the main doors, the Mona Lisa had fallen to her knees. Still glowing, the Lady waved her hand and the golden aura that surrounded her spread through the room and the signs of the Abominations vanished as everything was restored.

Then, she turned to look up the stairs at Sam who smile widely at her. After a moment of considerations, Sam stepped away from the Doctor and walked down the stairs. The Lady gracefully started to climb towards him, they met in the middle of the stairs and the stem between them equalizing their heights, her golden aura still covered her figured, yet not as powerful from the start. She returned the smile that Sam gave her and her golden eyes faded into a golden shade of brown that seemed so human and strangely familiar to Sam.

Suddenly, the Mona Lisa growled fiercely and slowly rises to her feet, opened on Sam, her last attempted on attack. The Doctor panicked and quickly ran over to him but he was too far from his reached, but then in a seconds the bullets turned into nothing. In shock, they all now saw the Lady eyes turned to golden glow, but not the warm golden glow she had, it glowed in anger and fury towards the Mona Lisa; she stumbled back, dropped her gun and sank to her knees in fear. The Lady faced Sam once more, her eyes turned normal again.

"Thank you the Lady," Sam said, giving her a soft smile.

"You are very welcome Sam Piper." the Lady answered with a small nod. Her voice echoed through the hall with an otherworldly quality. "Although I am not just the Lady. I am much more than that."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked her, curiously.

"Shoot them!" the Mona Lisa shouted to the other living painting in the main hall, drawing their attention to her. Yet the living painting were surrounded by the same red glow as before, and vanished.

"Everything she did is being reversed," the Doctor said. He looked at the Lady and nodded hesitantly to her.

She calmly smiled in return.

Mona Lisa stepped towards them and reached towards Mr. Harding. "Don't make me go back into that frame!"

"You have no choice Mona Lisa." the Doctor said. He walked down the stairs towards her.

"Please," she begged him.

"I can't help you," he told her. "You are going back to the way Leonardo created you, paint and wood."

A red glow surrounded the Mona Lisa even as she screamed in protest. In front of Sam, the same red energy began to surround the Lady begin to dull her golden aura. She was not distressed and leaned forward to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Bad Wolf."

The two words sent shivered through Sam's body. He looked up to her, only to be given a warm smile and a small wink. Then both female figures were gone, and the room was silent as Sam slowly turned his attention to the Doctor. He met his gaze and climbed the steps to join him on the same step, looking down at him with a curious expression with fondness. Shifting under the gaze, Sam thought about the last thing lady told him, maybe it was the name about the painting or maybe it was something else. He brushed the thought away and focus on his surroundings.

"That's the last of her, right?" Sam asked. He gestured towards the spot that the Mona Lisa had been only moments before. "She can't escape again?"

"With the Abomination destroyed, there isn't enough energy for her to ever be freed again," the Doctor told him with a reassuring smile. "She'll remain in her frame forever. Easy."

"What do you mean easy?" Sam retorted He grinned at him, "You were saved by another painting. In which I gladly take the credit for that one."

"Sure, thought we agree to discuss your brilliant plan," the Doctor told him. He folded his arms and looked at him with a fake stern face.

Sam replied with a shrug. "It's not as if we had time to do that."

"True." he replied, then his face morphed into an amused grinned as they are now grinning at each other.

"Truly remarkable," Mr. Harding said at the top of the stair. "A remarkable painting that protected the museum rather than aiding the Mona Lisa who animated it. Remarkable," He smiled widely and there was a dreamy look in his eyes. "Such an amazing piece."

"Oh that's brilliant. He'll go transferring his creepy Mona Lisa obsession onto the painting," the Doctor told Sam, making him chuckle.

"Hello?"

"And that would be everyone waking up after coming out of the paintings," the Doctor declared with a pleased grin.

"Sam?" Kenny voice called from down the hall.

"Is he there?" Melissa soon followed.

Sam grinned, his whole body felt relief and relaxed. Looking back at the Doctor, Sam met his eyes. "Thanks for coming here."

"Course," the Doctor replied with a wide grin.

"Guess this is goodbye," Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah." He told him, his smile faltered a bit.

"Goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye Sam Piper."

Giving him a satisfied nod, Sam turned and jogged down the corridor towards his friends' voice in the main Mona Lisa room. The Doctor could see that the three of them were hugging each other tightly, he could see the relieved expression of Sam and how glad he was finally found his friend and not trapped inside the painting. They were laughing happily as they walked outside, followed by the other people who were trapped inside the painting.

"I never ask," Mr. Harding walked to him. "But who are you?"

"The Doctor, just the Doctor," he answered with a shrug. "When UNIT shows up, and starts asking questions, just tell them I was here and that should make things simpler."

"Yes, well- oh Miss Trupp!" Mr Harding shouted, before he too turned and ran down towards the Mona Lisa gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there!
> 
> Fancy seeing you here.
> 
> And yes, you are at the end, well almost at the end of this series.
> 
> But until then, please review, gives kudos, bookmark this story. Share it to your fellow friends if they are in this sort of typed of fanfiction.
> 
> Thank You!


	6. Travel with Me Then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everything related to Doctor Who, either from the novels, series, movie, audio, is not mine. Unfortunately. Imagine if it's mine, the stories probably are these that I am writing. Although I do own my original character, Sam Piper.
> 
> A/N: Hello dear reader! This is the final opening chapter of this sequel, and I do hope you guys enjoy it. Although I do believe it took a bit too long and might bore some of you to dead and maybe some even are waiting for this opening chapters ends. But fear no more! This chapter almost over, just let the Doctor ask some important question to Sam Piper first.
> 
> Anyway! I am rambling, so please! Onto the story.

Glancing around, the Doctor turned to backtrack towards the display room where the painting that saved them were being displayed. It didn't take him long to reach the room and locate the beautiful elegant painting, he took a step forward and looked at it with a serious expression. Something very strange about this painting, something familiar. Never in his life a panting that made his brain and his senses buzzing with questions. He thought about what the figure had said, she had mentioned her real name, but what was the right name? Groaning the Doctor shook his head before taking one last look on the painting, but looking at it remind him of her. Her blonde golden hair, smile, and brown caramel eyes. Her eyes. Her hair. Her smile.

Until he realizes, it was her. She looked a bit different with the dress, but it was her.

It was truly her, and he had missed it. But why and how? He looked down on the description of the painting, searching for a time, a place, and even a name. That was until two words caught his eyes, two words that was connected to the name. His eyes wide with realization, as his whole body trembled in fear.

_Bad Wolf._

In a seconds his whole world broke apart. That two words, kept following them, everywhere. Those two words he now despises, because it took her away from him.

_I want you save, my Doctor._

No. He wants her save, but instead he brought her to her doom. He broke every promise he made for her, instead of bringing her safe to her home, he brought her dead body in front of her mother. Clenching his fist, the anger of the oncoming storm flood through the room as memories of her scream in pained filled his head, as he tried to control every single being in his body to not scream and tore the painting away.

Pausing, the Doctor turned to look down the corridor where he could hear Sam's voice. Sam's has been interacting with the painting even when it hasn't come to life, there's something about the boy which attracted the painting, attracting the Bad Wolf, leaving whatever it was particularly fond of him. When the realization hits him, he felt the whole time and space stopped. No, please not him. Anyone but him. For the loves of Rassilon, please' not him. He had lost someone he loves over those attraction, and he swore not to lose anyone over it, certainly not him.

A part of him nagging him to drag the boy inside the TARDIS right now, and tucking him safely away inside, but a part of him told that it was an awful idea. Another part of him wanted to run away, run away from the boy and never came back; thinking avoiding the boy might not lock his fate. Gritting his teeth, he cursed the universe and toying with him, toying with someone he cared about, as if everything that he had done was not enough of a redemption for what he done.

After an awful hard of attempt to control himself, he took out his TARDIS key and headed for the stairs, taking one last glance to Sam and get inside his TARDIS, his last thought of guilt and fear drain away inside his blue box.

Sam was hugging Melissa and Kenny tightly while Mr. Harding tried in vain to gain Ms. Trupp forgiveness when he heard the familiar wheezing and groaning sound of the TARDIS. This time, he just smiled and repeated his parting words to the Doctor in his head. He doubts that now he would see him again, but there's a little part of him that hoped he would. It was just going to be a question of when, how, and why.

0o0

"You're going to ask him travel with you," Rose said. Her voice soft and comforting.

The Doctor stopped from whatever he was doing with the console, stood up in silence as he glanced towards her. He smiled at her, trying to be strong and not frantic, acting as if she was really here with him. "I can't love. Not if I want to bring him to his doom."

"But you're not." Rose countered. She walked towards where the Doctor stood. "Can't you see, bringing him would make him safe, abandon him would make it only worse."

His eyes lingered at her. She was right at some point, if the universe were trying to play the fate of this young boy life, then it was not the best option to left him behind on Earth. There's thousands and millions of way the universe could toy him around, one of them was what happened in the museum. How many possibilities there is to have a person visiting a museum and end up in the other way round of almost being killed by the painting of Mona Lisa and the Abomination? Possibly none. But Sam, famous jeopardy friendly Sam, has managed to be in the middle of it. Leaving him on earth without his protection would endangered him more.

Yet thinking of traveling with him would double the danger and would not change any difference. Stubbornly he looked away.

"No Rose," the Doctor told her. "I have made up my mind that the safest way for Sam to not be toyed around by this somehow Bad Wolf again, is to left him where he was before, home."

"This is his home, whether you wanted it or not." Rose said as she put her hand on the console. "Besides, how do you know the Bad Wolf's bad anyway?"

"Because that's what took you away from me."

Rose eyes widened as she reached her hand out to touch his cheek. "Doctor, if that's what takes me away from you, then don't you think he should be best with you?"

"Probably," the Doctor sighed and ruffled his hair. "Possibly."

She pulled her hand away, and gives him a knowing smile with the Doctor replying her, "Why are you always right about this?"

"Because I know you, my Doctor."

She whispered the last time and slowly disappeared, leaving the lonely Time Lord again, with his thought. He took a deep breath and set up a coordinate to the first place he arrived after he regenerated, hoping made the right decision about this. For a moment he looked up and whispered a promised to the universe.

0o0

Sam Piper was sleeping soundly in his room when he suddenly heard a familiar wheezing and groaning with a slight tingle in the back of his head. He slowly woke up and looked over through his window to find the TARDIS stood across from the house, clearly just landed there. Frowning, he wondered why would the Doctor landed there, was there something he forgot.

He looked over again to see the Doctor got out and looked up to him. The Time Lord gave him a small waved and signalled him to get down from his room. He slightly nodded and gave him an 'okay' signalled while getting out from his bedroom. Slipped on his shoes, and grabbing his red coat, he opened the door of his room and walked through the hallway slowly and quietly. Trying not to wake any member of the family, which he was particularly great at the moment. He rushed outside and looked both way first before crossing the street, feeling the cold wind through his coat.

"Did you forget something?" Sam asked as he stood in front of the Doctor.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I forgot to ask you, do you want to come with me?" the Doctor offered. He looked at the boy straight in the eye, trying to find a single moment of anger when he said that, or even fear but instead he only found hesitation.

"Again Doctor?" Sam asked as he pointed at himself. "I'm in my jims jams."

"So? I've told you the TARDIS would happily provide clothes for you," the Doctor told him. He looked back at the blue box. "She misses you, a lot. I mean a lot, because she kept on feeding me pears after you left. So what do you say?"

Sam heard the extremely tempting offer and suppressed the urge to yell 'yes' and run straight into the blue box. He would love to come back, more than anything; seeing the universe again, all of time and space just on the tip of his finger, would be amazing. He could see galaxies, planets, and even travel through time, all the variety of the universe. But everything had happened in a flash and as tempted as he was, he couldn't rush to things like that so easily.

He couldn't abandon his school, as much as he hated the place, there's his friends and of course other responsibilities that would get him into trouble, and that's not just travelling with the Doctor. Sam looked up and saw the Doctor looked at him expectantly at him, clearly waiting for an answer.

Sam smiled up at him. "Weekend."

"Sorry?"

"I have school tomorrow, and I don't want just leave it even thou I want to. So maybe I can travel with you on the weekend, is that allowed?" Sam asked, almost afraid that he was going to refused and left.

The Doctor gape wordlessly at him. Was this child for real? No, was his immediate answer. He was the Doctor, Lord of Time, Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of Worlds and he was not going to wait for some little child, skipped through every weekend. Except, he will. He thought back on what he was thinking inside his ship, he thought back on every adventure he had recently and how lonely he was, and how right the boy was; that he needs someone.

Now he met the boy again, and he was being more brilliant than ever. He faces his fear with his wit and never even back out to save his friends. At the moment, is as if the universe had handed him a second chance, a personal mystery. An absence of timeline that was very interesting.

He nodded shortly at him. "Saturday, seven in the morning. Be there or I'll leave you behind."

Turning back, he quickly went inside the box and completely missed the wide smiled Sam plastered. When he was inside, he hurriedly piloted the TARDIS away and straight to the day he promised the boy. Pulling on the last lever, he could feel the TARDIS excitement when she materialized, as he ran through the ramp, taking a deep breath, and opened the door.

In front of him, he saw Sam Piper, wearing his familiar red coat under a white t-shirt with a small blue backpack slung to his back with a smile plastered on his face. The Doctor grinned excitedly as he led him inside the TARDIS.

"Well then," the Doctor said, taking his back off from the boy back. "Welcome back, Sam Piper!"

"Rule one, don't wander off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT MARKS SAM PIPER TRAVELING WITH THE DOCTOR AGAIN!
> 
> WHOOP WHOOP!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN JOINING THIS OPENING CHAPTER! AND HOPE YOU WOULD LIKE TO STAY FURTHER TILL IT FINISHED!
> 
> Although, I have to warn you that this is also where they would be challenges with lots of angst, and getting hurt, that sort of stuff. You know, your daily dose of good story... I hope.
> 
> Anyway! Please review, kudos, bookmark this story! Or share it, read it, give constructive criticism to it, hate it.
> 
> I don't know, it's up to you.
> 
> Thank You!


	7. First Adventure, Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first adventure in 1979.... 1879   
> Bad news: they missed quite a lot.  
> Good news: they met Queen Victoria.
> 
> And she is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor Who, either from audio, novels, comics, series, and movie. That's right, not even movie. With the exception of my own original character Sam Piper.
> 
> A/N: New adventures await! This is where everything will change or not. I still do not know yet, if my brain and writing will consistent enough to hold the whole series. Although this adventure might be familiar as we are back to the series 2 time line and meet some werewolf on the way, which also the start of Torchwood mysteries.
> 
> Anyway! I'm gonna stop babbling away and you lot go to the story!

Sam Piper watched the Doctor while was sitting in the console chair and the alien were giving their destination, his brows furrowed with a bit in concentration. There were cracks around him, there were always had been but lately they seemed to be deeper and spreading. Sometimes he would see a glanced of something different about him, something dangerous and scarier. He still wasn't sure what they were though.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing after a while and looked at him. He knows that Sam had been watching him for a while. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Just excited where're we going, that's all." Sam told him.

"Sorry if it takes a bit longer, but hold on!" the Doctor exclaimed. He pulled out a CD case and lifted out the CD before he tossed the case carelessly back into the bag with an enthused grin, "Listen to this." He told him as he slid the disc into the TARDIS player and it immediately began to play and he wandered back around the controls, "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979."

"Oh! Mrs. Smith loves this song," Sam said with an amusement as the song 'Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick' played through the console room, a grin across his lips. "She was a bit of a punk, once come to class with a leather jacket from her wife. Is too bad thou, she never seen them live in concert."

"It's good to be a lunatic," the Doctor sang along to the vocals. He paused briefly as an idea struck him and he looked at Sam. "Would you like to see him? Make your teacher jealous."

"We can do that?" Sam asked excitedly.

The Doctor shrugged eyeing Sam, taking in the excited gleam in his doe wide eyes as he stared at him, "What else the TARDIS for?" he replied to Sam's as he joined him and moved around the console, "I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon, or," He began fiddling with the controls, still doing a bit of a dance as he turned at the boy, "Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?"

"Sheffield it is!" Sam cheered.

"Hold on tight!" the Doctor told them with an ecstatic grin, rather excited for their first adventure. He yanked down a lever that had them all lurching forward as the TARDIS began to shake, flying through the vortex.

He hummed to the beat as he reached down beneath the console and pulled the mallet from its hook and began to hit the console to the rhythm of the song along with nodding his head still humming still rather thrilled that his idea had gone over so well, it's been ages since he'd been to a concert and a concert in the 1970s, he couldn't wait!

The TARDIS rhythmic hum flared in irritation as she sent them hurtling a little faster through the vortex.

"Stop!" Sam yelled with him while giggling, and just as he did, the TARDIS gave an almighty lurch, with accompanying disgruntled hums as they both fell back onto the grating as the ship came to a stop, laughing hysterically.

"1979," the Doctor said happily as he stood up, and pulled Sam up with him. "Hell of a year! China invades Vietnam, the Muppet Movie! Love that film. Margaret Thatcher… urgh… Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me, nearly took off my thumb." He stepped out of the doors backwards with Sam following. "And I like my thumb. I need my thumb," He rambled. "I'm very attached to…" he trailed as the sound of rifles cocking reached his ears, turning around that they realized they were surrounded by redcoats, "My thumb." He finished a bit lamely and the two of them raised their hands up in surrender.

Sam turned towards the Doctor with a questioning looked.

"1879," the Doctor supplied and shrugged a bit, "Same difference."

"No is not," Sam whispered. "No Ian Drury concert for one."

"You will explain your presence," the captain of the soldier in front of them ordered in a Scottish accent before the Doctor could respond. "And this oddly presence of the blue box."

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asked with a remarkably good Scottish accent and a grin.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the captain asked, looking at them oddly.

"Oh, I'm- I'm dazed and confused," the Doctor said a bit theatrically glancing briefly over at the blue box. "My nephew and I have had been dragging this odd box over hill and over dale," He fibbed. "Isn't that right lad?" he said, looking over at Sam who was clearly confused.

"Huh?" Sam asked dumbly. The Doctor elbowed him subtly, finally understand. "Oh, aye!" He said, repeating the accent terribly, "We've been pullin' the box through the hill."

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the captain, ignoring his nutty behaviour.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon," the Doctor stumbled through his identification. "I have my credentials, if I may." He offered, gesturing to his pocket as the captain nodded, keeping his gun trained on them. He smiled thanks, reaching into his pocket and raised his psychic paper to show to the captain. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach," a woman's voice with a decidedly upper-class English lilt to it come from the nearby carriage that the soldiers had been escorting.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am," the captain astride the horse, cautioned still eyeing the trio with suspicion.

"Let them approach," the woman commanded again.

Clearly he did not dare to deny the voice twice, he turned to both of them. "You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference," he commanded them sternly and the Doctor gave him an 'aye-aye' gesture that did nothing to stop the soldier from eyeing them warily as the two slowly approached the carriage as they'd been bid.

One of the footmen opened the door to the carriage, revealing the composed regal woman that was seated inside as she swept her gaze over them.

"Sam," the Doctor said with a smile. "Might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

"Sam Piper, ma'am," Sam introduced himself with a small awkward curtsy, having never had to do one before.

Queen Victoria stared at him for a moment longer before she replied, "Stand up straight boy, I understand how tiresome it must be to push those box, but you are in front of the Queen," she informed him, before she settled her gaze on the man with him, "Now you, Doctor. Show me these credentials," she commanded, gazing shrewdly at the paper from him when he obligingly held it out to her. She studied it for a moment, before glanced up at him again. Her brows raised in surprise, "Why didn't you say so immediately?" she demanded, "It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."

"Does it?" the Doctor asked surprised glancing at the psychic paper curiously for a moment before snapping it closed as he nodded and carried on a little hurriedly, "Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um, then let me ask," He glanced around the grassy Highlands they were on with a small frown, "Why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

Queen Victoria straightened her spine, "A tree on the line," she stated calmly.

"An accident?" the Doctor queried even as he sent her knowing look.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland," the Queen stated regally. She levelled a look of her own at him. "Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?" the Doctor questioned.

The Queen regarded him sternly, her gaze cool, "I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun."

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but then miles hence," the captain astride the horse called over, "We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor and…" the Queen slid her gaze over the boy that were with her appointed protector, "His nephew will come with us," she announced.

The soldier set his jaw still eyeing them a tad suspiciously but nodded his ascent, unable to argue with the Queen, "Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving, it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed," the Queen agreed with the logic, before she allowed a smile to touch her lips, "And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" She commanded and the footman shut the carriage door and the soldier rode on ahead once again.

"Are you sure they should stop there?" Sam asked. He saw the Doctor questioning glanced at him. "Well, anyone with an assassination plan would probably know different way the Queen would take, wouldn't they?"

"Maybe, or maybe not," the Doctor admitted. "Not a completely bad thought."

"It's funny though, because you say assassination and you'll think of President Kennedy and maybe Martin Luther King, but not her." Sam mused. He looked up to him. "How many assassinations attempt she had so far?"

"1879?" the Doctor murmured a bit pensive, "She had, oh,"

"Six?" Sam guessed. He gazed at him a bit questioningly as he tried to remember, "I think it was six, yeah?" He frowned lightly, wishing he could remember the lessoned about Queen Victoria in his history class.

The Doctor beamed a grin at him, "Yep! Six attempts on her life. And I tell you something else!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "We just met Queen Victoria!"

"I know!" Sam practically squealed with excitement.

"What a laugh!"

"My history teacher sort of hate and love her," Sam smiled, "Whenever we caused trouble, she'd say 'I am not amused'," he added, poorly mimicking the royal's sophisticated accent.

The Doctor chuckled.

"Are we gonna follow her like a duckling now?" Sam asked and the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Duckling?"

Sam shrugged. "It's just we're following her now towards her destination and we're walking in like a duckling."

The Doctor only offered him a sly smile.

"Shut it."

"Didn't say anything," the Doctor rebutted.

"I'll tell you what, I bet you five quid she would say 'I am not amused' at some point," Sam offered him.

"You're ten, you shouldn't wager," the Doctor told him a bit thoughtfully, "Besides, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time."

"Ten quid?"

"Done!"

The sun was setting and the sky had only started to darken into night when they had arrived at the large mansion. The procession entered the courtyard of the large clearly old but not less grand building as Sam stared around the vines that decorated walls artistically and carefully tended bushes and shrubs with appreciation, he saw the 'Torchwood' emblazoned above a set of a grand doors and Sam frowned at the name as a chill ran through him. That name gave him the creep, but why, it was just a name. He looked around, although it was clearly very old, it was very impressive. He was reminded almost of pictures he'd seen of places like the mansion in The Secret Garden. They came to a stop before the front door, and the door to Her Majesty's carriage opened as the front door opened. The woman peering out of it first before accepting the footman's help in stepping down, just as the door to the estate opened and Sir Robert stepped into the courtyard.

"Your Majesty," Sir Robert greeted respectfully as he bowed.

"Sir Robert," the Queen greeted with a nod, "My apologies for the emergency, and how is Lady Isobel?" She enquired, her gaze shifting briefly over the servants that had come out of the estate with Sir Robert, only to find her absent.

"She's-" Sir Robert hesitated briefly, fighting the urge to glance over at one of the servant who was standing short behind him, "Indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season," He explained nervously and smiled apologetically, "And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens barely stocked, I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

"Oh, not at all!" the Queen dismissed the suggestion cheerfully, "I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic," she complimented as she glanced at the estate again, missing the way Sir Robert's shoulders slumped briefly in defeat, "It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?" She asked and they walked into the house.

"Makerson and Ramsey!" the captain called, they'd learned on the walk over was called Captain Reynolds called the two soldiers under his command, "You will escort the property. Hurry up!"

"Yes, sir!" the two responded and swiftly moved to do as they'd been bid.

The Doctor watched them with interest as one took hold of a small locked wooden box from the carriage and the two started making their way towards the house, "So what's in there, then?" he asked the captain.

"Property of the crown," Captain Reynolds replied and the two turned to look at him and he gave them a stern look, "You will dismiss all further thought, sir," He demanded and turned back towards his men.

The Doctor pulled and exaggerated face of intimidation as they turned away from the Captain, one that had Sam smiling at him in amusement.

"The rest of you go to the rear of the house," the Captain ordered. "Assume your designated positions."

"You heard the orders. Positions!"

"Sir!"

The Doctor turned to his companion," Come on then, wee duckling."

Sam groaned, resisting the urge to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand, hating how he didn't have the urge to stop saying whatever he thought about out loud sometimes. "Please don't start calling me duckling."

The Doctor laughed, almost tempted to tease him a bit further before ultimately conceding, "Wouldn't dream of it Sam," he assured him as they walked through the door of the house.

Sam started to followed when he stopped shorted, felt a slight shiver in the back of his head. He felt someone or something were staring at them, at him; he turned around and glanced the place but found no one was there, and he felt another shivered of fear going through his body. Someone or something was there, he can felt it. He took another moment to looked around again and found something was odd around here, something about the staff that looked stiff and scared; he understands that the monarch can be a bit intimidating but that wasn't it. Was it related to whatever were staring at him, was it related to the strange Sir Robert behaviour?

"Sam!"

He turned to see the Doctor stood in front of him, his face scrunched in concerned at the boy. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just everything here." Sam stated. He looked around again. "The staff, the whole place. Can you feel it?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're wrong. They just… feel wrong."

0o0

Sam stepped inside into the observatory along with the Doctor, his eyes alight with wonder as he took in the large room with Sir Robert, on the Queen's behest. The room itself was beautifully exquisite, with circular ornaments engraved with stars hanging from the ceiling, and in the centre stood a massive telescope. It reminded him that it looked just like a cannon, and it was positioned in the centre of the room, the main focal point as it peered up into the night sky.

"Blimey!" Sam murmured quietly as he observed the massive telescope.

The Doctor managed to briefly tear his gaze away to glanced over at his companion, smiling at him as he took in the boy rather awed expressions, from his gleaming hazel eyes, his slightly opened mouth; an expression he was familiar with as it never gets old. He turned back to the grand telescope, felling rather pleased that the small mishap with the date was turning out rather brilliant. Although in the back of his mind, there's still that tingling feeling there's something around him that made him worried, especially after their little conversation outside made him even more alert. If Sam can felt something was wrong in this place, then why didn't he feel anything? Were his Time Lord senses has gone dull? Or maybe, Sam was just sensitive.

Children do tend to be more sensitive than the average adult, they can sense emotions, energy, and even time better than the average adults, that's why they could see things adult don't tend to be aware off; that's also what made them prone to danger. That's also why he needs to keep his senses on high alert around the place. Because if Sam told him that he felt something wrong, then there must be something wrong going on around here.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour?" the Queen remarked as she stared at the telescope, quite certain that she'd never seen it's like before in all her years.

"All my father's work," Sir Robert announced. "Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession." He admitted. "He spent his money on this, rather than caring for the house or himself."

"I wish I'd met him. I like him." the Doctor grinned.

"Me too," Sam said wistfully, taking a step to try examine it closer. "It's incredible."

"Can I?" the Doctor asked. He gestured on examining the telescope as Sir Robert nodded.

"Help yourself." he said, good-naturedly.

"What did he model it on?" the Doctor asked, curiously.

"I know nothing about it," Sir Robert admitted with a breathy laugh, "To be honest, most of us thought of him a little say we say, eccentric," he explained as the Doctor peered inside the telescope with curious eyes. "I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories." He added, looking at the Queen.

"Look Sam!" the Doctor pointed up suddenly, dragging his companion over and ignoring the nobility. "See the prisms? Way too many. He must've been half mad when he builds it, with the magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a-" He leaned closer to Sam and whispered, "Am I being rude again?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'.

"But it's pretty!" the Doctor said expansively, turning back to Sir Robert who looked a lit bemused. "It's very pretty." He said again a bit lamely, he hadn't meant to be rude but well, he had been a bit disappointed at the pretty junk the telescope had turned out to be, and he has a bit of a gob in this time of regeneration.

Sam was staring at him with a scrunched brow, he glanced over at the boy sheepishly scratching at the back of his head awkwardly, before he smiled a bit as he saw Sam's lips begin to twitch upwards.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," the Queen remarked, taking a step forward as she levelled a stern look in the Doctor's direction as he quickly nodded in agreement, the smile sliding from his lips again. "This device survey's the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairy tales.

"Stars and magic," the Doctor mused. He grinned at them. "I like him more and more.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company," the Queen reminisced, before addressing the group as the Doctor wondered about the room. "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria." the Doctor whispered to the boy, appearing right behind him.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported," the Queen added to Robert.

"So, what's this wolf then?" the Doctor asked.

"It's just a story," Sir Robert said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Then tell it."

Sir Robert glanced nervously back at the staff. "It said that-"

"Excuse me, sir" the manservant interrupted. "Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course," Sir Robert mumbled. He once again uneasily glanced over his shoulder and the Doctor narrowed his eyes. There was definitely something going on. He then continued more confidently, "Yes, of course." He gestured with his hands that they move on.

"And then supper," the Queen agreed, casting her gaze towards the boy that accompanied the Doctor, "Perhaps find a room for the boy and the Doctor to rest, there should be enough room for both of them. See to it," she addressed the servants as she turned back to the others. "We shall dine at seven, and talk some of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, Ma'am," Sir Robert smiled tensely, bowing as the Queen left the room.

The Doctor grinned and moved to follow the Queen out with a few of the other staff with Sir Robert while Sam stopped his stepped and stared at the telescope for the moment. There was something's not right about the telescope, he walked near to the telescope and glanced around. Something suddenly caught his eyes, he reached out to rest a hand on the telescope, feeling along, before he flicked a small switch in the side of it. The chambers of the telescope opened and caught the sun, reflecting through the prisms within and casting dots of rainbow on the floor.

"Wow."

"Now that's interesting," the Doctor voiced heard through the room, making him jumped a bit.

He turned around and saw the Doctor smiled at him. "Sorry, I was just-"

"Oh, it's alright," the Doctor told him. He held up his arm and ruffled his hair slightly. "Nothing's wrong with a bit of curiosity of your own, Sam. I won't be angry about it."

Sam looked up, his eyes wide and finally he smiled. "Yeah."

"Doctor McCrimmon?" Sir Robert called, appearing in the doorway again, "I've got a room prepared for you and your nephew."

"Right," the Doctor nodded. "Thank you, Sir Robert," He smiled, rushing out of the room with Sam in tow, as he stopped slowly to give the telescope a last glanced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. I might went a bit too much on this chapter.
> 
> I am sorry if it's a bit tad too long, and I'll tried not to be too long for the future chapters.
> 
> I also thanks those who have read my stories, and those new readers who joined in so too. I would suggest you to read the first one but then it is fine if you haven't
> 
> Anyway! Please do review the stories, as every review would add an age for the stories and the writer too, or favorite it, follow it if you must, and share it too.
> 
> Thank You!


	8. Dinner with the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor Who except my original character, Sam Piper.
> 
> A/N: Now. I am sorry for updating from so long, because I am in a bit of a danger here. So, I'm trying to fix everything in school but of course me being me, nothing works. And that's also why I decided at least there's one thing I did right which is updating this stories, no matter how much people interested in it or love it even. But I wanna finished it. Because at least there's one thing I finished or did right.
> 
> HOOOHH! It's getting heavy here.
> 
> Anyway! Do read the story

"You are sure you don't want to come along with me to dinner?" the Doctor asked again for the tenth time and Sam nodded. He sighed in defeat, apparently Sam told him that he didn't want to go with him to the dinner because he was tired, of course he insists on the boy coming along with him because he felt something wasn't right at the start but seeing his tired face change his mind, "Alright, I'll come soon, don't get into trouble now." He teased.

Sam grinned. "I would try my best."

The Doctor barked a laughed and stepped out from the room, biding the boy goodbye. Although the Doctor told him that he won't be too long and promised the boy he would bring some supper for him, he still worried. He might worry about what happened if he left him alone in the room and something dangerous happened, he worried that he forgot the time and left the boy alone without dinner, he worried about a lot of things. He stopped and looked back to the room, maybe he could ask again, convinced him to come for dinner with the Queen. It was Queen Victoria after all, an opportunity he wouldn't miss, and certainly not the boy. He was going back to the room when one of the manservant had called him for dinner, telling him how the Queen waited for his present, sighing in defeat, he followed the man towards the dinner room.

Inside the bedroom, Sam flopped his head down to the pillow again, taking a deep shaky breath. He currently was hiding the fact he wasn't quite feeling well because apparently 1879 air wasn't right for his respiratory system and he had trouble breathing earlier from the walk; of course he was quite clever hiding it, and told the Doctor he was tired, he didn't want the alien to worry about him, especially on their first day travelling again. Besides, what the Doctor doesn't know, won't hurt.

Sam had some senses on going back to sleep when he heard a sound from the wardrobe. Slowly he stood and walked towards the wardrobe carefully and heard a whimper from inside, and instantly he opened the door, stopping in surprise when he spotted a tear-streaked young maid, cowering among the gowns.

"Oh hello, it's okay," Sam comforted, crouching down to be on the maid's level. "I'm sorry for startling you, but I'm not gonna hurt you, it's alright."

After a moment, the young maid hesitantly took his offered hand, allowing him to pull her out of the cupboard she had been hiding in. "Thank you, child," she whispered.

"That's better, isn't it?" Sam asked kindly, seating her on the bed. He noticed the girl was shaking like a leaf. "Can you tell me what scared you?"

"The- the men. The monks," she shuttered. "They arrived in the night. They came through the house. In the excitement, they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady." The maid tears began again.

"Okay, it's alright." Sam said absently as he thought about what the girl had told him. The Master, Sir Robert, had been taken, but was just downstairs. He hadn't seen any monks, but all the perfectly bald men were suspicious, and he would bet the manservant was one of them too. Thinking back, Sam realized that he hadn't seen a single servant that wasn't a suspected monk. The Lady of the house was missing as well. He needed to get the Doctor.

Having decided all this in a few seconds, Sam turned back to the girl. "Listen. I've got a friend," he told her. "He's called the Doctor and he'll know what to do. You'll need to come with me though." He stood up to go, but the maid held him back.

"Please don't boy, it's dangerous out there."

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Flora."

"Flora, we'll be safe," Sam assured her. "There are soldiers' downstairs, here with the Queen. They'll be able to help us. I promise, so come on." He helped her to her feet. Flora allowed him to lead her to the door.

Flora followed him out into the corridor, where Sam saw a soldier lying on the floor. "Oh, child. I did warn you," she moaned.

Sam dropped to his knees beside the man to see he was still breathing, probably he was drugged till he passed out. He needed to get the Doctor quick, he turned to look back at Flora but the girl wasn't there. That's not good.

"Flora?"

Hands grabbed him from behind. Sam had tried to put up a fight, even managing to land a punch and kick or two, forcing the owner of one pair hands to grunt and pulled away from him. But the person was persistent, grabbing him by the back of his neck and slammed him forward into the wall. His head connected hard, and everything went dark.

0o0

In the dining room of the Torchwood Estate, the head monk entered, glancing at the people sitting around the table. The Queen and her guard were on one side, with the Doctor on the other empty chair, beside him was Sir Robert sitting at the head with another empty chair at the other end. The Queen was none too pleased about his tardiness, showed clearly with the miffed expression of her face. He grimaced at her sight, clearly she's the Queen of England for something; wished Sam could have joined them, it would be fun to have dinner with some of historical figure.

"Glad for you to join us, Doctor McCrimmon," the Queen quipped. Her face was none too pleased to see him, then she continued as she spotted his familiar was not there. "And is your nephew won't be joining with us for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not your majesty," the Doctor informed her. He looked up from his dinner to address her. "He's a bit indisposed at the moment, clearly exhausted from accompanying me all day pushing that blue box."

"For shame, he won't be joining us. Although he had the right mind not too, none would be too pleased on seeing the child cowered in fear from the story," the Queen jested lightly. She looked at the Doctor, "Although I for one, see there's no family resemblance between you and the boy. So forgive for asking, did you adopt him or was he a runaway from some ships?"

"No, Your Majesty, he's my brother's," the Doctor told her. He brought both of his hand on the table, "They were married when he was stationed in India. Although our parents weren't agree with the marriage, they both still married anyway, despite whatever people would say about it. They had the boy when they were living in India, unfortunately both died in sickness, so now the boy is in my care."

"Your brother was foolish and brave," the Queen pointed out. She looked back at the Doctor "Marrying someone outside of his kind and not from England, must be hard, yet love always preserve in the end. Although the boy need a bit lessons in manner, bet the feral child could probably eat it raw."

Captain Reynold laughed heartily at that, just a bit too heartily, "Very wise Ma'am! Very witty!"

"Slightly witty, perhaps," the Queen responded as she eyed the captain appraisingly, "I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit, in case I do you further injury."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied meekly, clearing his throat, "Sorry Ma'am."

"Besides," the Doctor spoke up, drawing attention away from the captain so that he could recover, "We're all waiting on Sir Robert." He enthused, as he turned his gaze to the man who looked mildly uncomfortable in his seat, "Come on sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed," the Queen agreed, "Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

"You must miss him," the Doctor muttered quietly.

"Very much," the Queen responded, she relaxed as her mind drifted to fond memories of her late husband and her expression become a bit wistful, "Oh completely," She admitted with longing, "And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scare and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent and we must wait."

The Doctor glanced away, feeling the Queens words heavily on his own mind, how many fates he had brought down that managed to be their end. What has they become now? Those people who he brought to their dead, fate he had brought down on his own people when he'd ended the war, fate he had brought down on his friend, and a tragic fate he had brought down to her.

Queen Victoria faltered a moment, before she pulled herself together and turned back to their host as she wrapped herself in her former enthusiasm, breaking the sober mood that had taken over the table as she diverted the conversation back to its original purpose, eager now for the distraction it'd offer, "Come, begin your tale Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters."

Under the expectant stares of his guests, Sir Robert reluctantly began the requested tale, steeling himself as he began to speak, "The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured."

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves," the captain scoffed, "Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that.

"But sometimes a child goes missing," Sir Robert continued, his voice darkening as the eyes of those around the table focused on him once again, "Once a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead."

A silent pause followed as they all pondered Sir Robert's words.

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" the Doctor asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Oh yes, Doctor," Sir Robert informed him, glancing once more a bit nervously, before he carried on, "Drawings and woodcarvings, and it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

"A werewolf?" the Doctor asked with interest. He looked at Sir Robert seriously. "It doesn't sound like you believe it to be just a story."

"My father didn't treat it as a story," Sir Robert added after a brief hesitation, "He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to learned its purpose. I should have listened." He murmured, glancing back uneasily as the butler walked behind him. The Doctor eyes followed the bald man, barely hearing Sir Robert's words anymore as he focused his attention on the butler, "His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

The Doctor eyes widened as the man began to chant, looking at the window. He couldn't him clearly, over Sir Robert and it was further blocked by Queen's Victoria loud voice. In a seconds, the man glanced at him and gave him a sly smirk; his blood run cold. They got him, those smug smirk indicated they got Sam, and now he was with them, Gods knows where he is but these man got their hands on his companion.

"Right then," the Doctor clenched his fist and levelled his gaze at Sir Robert. "You want your secrets? That's just too bad. Where have they taken Sam?"

The nobleman paled and looked helplessly towards one of his servants, the bald man standing rapt at the window. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do not want to lie to me," his voice low, sharp, and yet very calm. A sort of calmness before the storm. "Where is he?"

"I-" his mask shattered. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. But they took my wife."

Captain Reynolds jumped to his feet, immediately assisting the queen away from the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Queen gasped, stepping away quickly.

"Explain yourself, Sir Robert!" the captain demanded, pulling out his pistol and glancing between the other warily.

"The Wolf, 'tis no local superstition, Ma'am, but God's truth!" Sir Robert shot her a tortured glance. "A creature worshipped by the Brethren at the Glen of Saint Catherine, they've brought it here!" He pointed to the servant. They hadn't noticed while absorbed in their drama, a single phrase over and over. His voice grew, a whisper to a chant.

_'Lupus deus est.'_

The Doctor fragile control snapped, he found himself staring down into the cold eyes of the monk. "What have you done with Sam?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooh! The monk did one thing wrong, making the Doctor angry.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for the review, favorite, and follow.


	9. There's a Wolf Inside of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor Who, either from the novel, audio, movie, or the series alone. I do own one thing, which is my original character.
> 
> A/N: My present for you all because of my sort of unnecessarily depressing thought from the last chapter with quite heavy editing because seriously I felt a bit shit about this chapter so I might tweak it a bit; I think. But this comes on a few clues on what's going on through this whole stories. Hopefully it'll make sense in the older chapter nor another sequel.
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Here's the latest chapter! Onto the story.

Sam woke slowly, an aching in his head. He squinted, trying to see the people with him in the dark room, wherever they were. He tried to stand, but the chains around his wrists he hadn't noticed before prevented that, he tried to tug them off, but a hand stopped him. "It won't work well," a well-dressed lady, Sam assumed was the Lady Isobel told him. "Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us," she warned, pointing out the young man behind bars that Sam had missed in his earlier perusal.

"But's he's in cage," Sam said. He looked at the lady quizzically. "He's a prisoner, same as us."

"He's nothing like us," Lady Isobel denied, "That creature is not mortal." At the lady's words, the young man opened his eyes, revealing pupils that had taken over the entire iris. Lady Isobel shrank back from the sight, but Sam got to his feet. He moved towards the crate as far as the chain would allow him.

"Don't, child," Lady Isobel warned.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Don't enrage him," one of the manservant joined in.

"Where are you from?" Sam continued to move cautiously towards the cage. "You're not from Earth, what planet are you from?"

That caught the young man attention, "Oh, intelligence," he hissed in delight.

"Where are you born?" Sam asked. He tried a different angle, trying to remember the sort of thins the Doctor tended to say in these situations.

"This body," the young man chuckled again. "Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat at his heart." He finished with gleeful cruelty.

Sam shivered but gathering his courage, he remained still after, "All right, so the body's human," he mused, trying to work it out. "But what about you, the thing inside?"

"So far from home."

"If you want to go home, we can help," Sam offered, clenching his fists around his chains.

"Why would I leave this place?" the young man questioned rhetorically, "A world of industry, or workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"How would you do that?"

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

Sam eyes widened minutely, "You mean, Queen Victoria?"

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf," the young man met Sam's eyes. "So many questions." He trailed then lunged forward against the bars with a snarl, causing everyone flinched back a bit and gasp in fear at the sudden act of hostility, "You offer help? You're breaking from the inside" He let out a dark laugh. "Little boy, lost in the woods."

"I don't know what you're on about," Sam stepped back. "I'm not breaking."

"There's something of the wolf about you," the young man whispered. "You burn like the sun, but all I require is the moon." He pressed his face against the bars. "Big, bad…  _wolf_ " His voice turned sing-song and his laughter followed as Sam stumbled back to the relative comfort of the others.

"I warned you, child." the Lady murmured, embracing the boy gently. "It will destroy us all."

The doors of the cellar thrown open from the side, the ones leading out to the yard and the moonlight flooded in, straight over the young man as he pressed his face against the bars with a smile.

"Moonlight."

The prisoners shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what that meant, when suddenly the man shed his cloak and grasped the bars of the cage fiercely.

"All of you!" Sam shouted urgently, realizing what was happening, working it out. "Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look and listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull!" She turned and pulled the chain. "Come on! With me! Pull!" There was a growling form the cage as Isobel looked on horror, "I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship! Now come on, pull!"

They all stood and helped Sam pull the chain, trying to tear it out the wall as the creature's human skin began to bulge and a very human-like scream came from it as agony ripped through the body the creature was inhabiting, screams that turned into menacing growls as the creature's form slowly began to shift from human to something more vulpine in appearance. They all kept tugging with a frantic urgency at the chain, desperately trying to get it free from the wall, as the now fully transformed wolf examined its paw. The end of the chain finally broken free from its mooring in the wall just a moment before the Doctor and Sir Robert kicked in the cellar door.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. That voice had greeted him, and greeting meant he was alive! He was grinning even before he turned to face the danger, and for a moment he merely blinked at it.

"Blimey," the Doctor whispered, eyes wide.

He watched as the beast struggled to break the bars of its caged, and quickly realised that watching this particular process was probably a bad idea. He whirled again and yelled for everyone to get out. The wolf threw the rest of the cage across the room, narrowly missing the Doctor as Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room, all of them running for it. Sir Robert helped herd everyone out of the door and called out to him when he saw him once again, staring at the creature. He glanced back at the man and his face changed again before he darted after him out of the door, using his sonic on the lock.

Sir Robert and Isobel finally reunited to only be separated once more for Sir Robert has purpose to redeem himself for the safety of the Queen. Isobel nodded understanding his husband decision and taking the maids with her to safety. Once they got to the room at the end of the corridor, the Doctor set to work freeing every one of their manacles. He got to Sam last.

"Right," the Doctor said as he lifted Sam's hand. "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths," He said, rapid fire. "Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen."

"Right, of course. It's a werewolf with ambition," the Doctor said with an exasperated expression. His eyes raised to the boy hairline, and he opened his mouth to say something else just as they heard the door bang open in the corridor.

He moved quickly to the corridor, motioning for Sam to stay inside the room. He stayed out there less than a minute before he was sprinting back into the room and grabbing his hand to pull him behind the guns. He held his arm fast around the boy head and braced him against his chest, keeping him close from the sound as they fired in front of them at the massive wolf creature. Sam peered through the smoke, his eyes squinting slightly and his nose crinkled as the burnt gunpowder stung his eyes and tickled his nose, but as far as he could tell, there was no sign of the werewolf that had been standing just outside the doorway just moments ago.

"Alright, you men. We should retreat upstairs, come with me." the Doctor commanded and he turned to lead the man towards the stairs.

"I'll not retreat, the battle's done!" the steward remarked with confidence, "There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

The Doctor spun back towards him, his eyes narrowed. "I'm telling you, come upstairs!"

"And I'm telling you sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall!" the steward turned and stormed across the room to look down the corridor for the wolf. He stood there a moment before striding back. "Must've crawled away to die."

Seconds after he stride back, the steward suddenly lifted right up and through the ceiling by the wolf, the sound of him being devoured drifting down to them.

"There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor shouted as the man was mauled. He grabbed Sam and pulled him away to another corridor with Sir Robert, leaving behind the men who had frozen on the spot, staring at their fallen friend before opening fire on the wolf again, both in retaliation of their fallen friend and to try stopping the wolf of attacking again.

Of course in the end, the wolf has won.

0o0

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" Sir Robert called desperately as the Doctor soniced the door locked behind them.

"Sir Robert?" the Queen responded as she stepped of the stairs and into the room, "What's happening? I heard such terrible noises," she commented as he met her by the foot of the staircase.

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out," Sir Robert told her urgently, "But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"

The Queen averted her gaze taking a breath before answering, "Captain Reynolds disposed of him."

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut," the Doctor informed them as he came back into the room. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, you'll have to leg it out of a window."

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am," Sir Robert said as he stepped forward moving towards the window, "But I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress."

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh," the Queen replied with a regal nod while Sir Robert approached the window hesitating a moment as he peered out into the night.

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" the Doctor called over to them, his Scottish brogue slipping once more in his irritation at the hold up, the doors he'd locked with his sonic screwdriver wouldn't give the werewolf pause overly long.

Clearly he was getting nervous, the longer they were there, the better the wolf's chances of finding them and he did not want that to happened. Not with Sam here, he didn't ever want him to be in danger, or hurt, not while he was around there to protect him. It was his promise to keep him protected, happy, safe, he kept an oath in his mind and these humans were really taking far too long in their escape.

Sir Robert clambered onto the windowsill and pushed it open only for shots to be fired up at him, making the group quickly ducked out of the way.

The Doctor crept forward cautiously peering out the window at the monks that were stationed outside, "I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside."

"Do they know who I am?" the Queen demanded, indignant at the thought

"Yeah, that's why they want you, the wolf's lined you up for a biting," Sam answered, chewing his bottom lip.

"Now, stop this talk child! There can't be an actual wolf," the Queen tone was firm.

No sooner had the words left the Queens mouth, another chilling howl rent the night air, ringing through the house and the group spun around in alarm, before they hurried out of the room. The three of them ran out into a corridor.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"We…run," the Doctor replied.

"So far that's the plan we have," Sam commented as he glanced back briefly to see that they were still alone in the corridor, though the wolf was battering rather viciously at a door nearby.

"Unless you've got silver bullets in your pocket?" He waited a moment for the boy to shake his head in negative, and then turned to the queen. "Your Majesty, I recommend a vigorous jog," he said jogging on the spot for emphasis, "Good for the health."

"What?" the Queen was once again shocked and confused. With no further explanation, he took her arms and pulled her, at top speed up the stairs.

A sudden crash from behind drove them forward, he pushed them yet faster up stairs, down halls and still – still the wolf gained at them. He pushed Queen Victoria toward Sir Robert and dropped to the back of the group, preparing to shove himself between the beats and the others, for half a heartbeat, he saw Sam stumbled; he quickly recovered and ducked around a corner, then a familiar figure was suddenly beside him, a gun was fired and the beast went tearing away in the opposite direction.

Captain Reynolds was panting as he joined them, though he quickly fell to reloading his weapon. "I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake!" His eyes slid to the queen, "Your Majesty, I went to look for the property. It was taken; the chest was empty."

She shook her head, "I have it. It's safe."

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector," he cocked his pistol, eyes dark, "And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown."

"Very good, recriminations – fantastic time for it," the Doctor bit out as his expression was flat. "You know you can't stop that thing with bullets."

"I can buy you time," the Captain took a deep breath. "Now run!"

There was no hesitation from the nobles – the Queen and Sir Robert were already running down the hall as fast as they could. The Doctor however, met his eyes for a brief moment, then nodded shortly. He sprinted after them, trying not to think about the gunshots cracking through the air behind him, and then not thinking about the screams that followed. However, Sam paused, clearly hesitated, unwilling to just leave the man. He heard the gun shot, and saw the Captain standing firm, firing shots while the wolf's snarls echoed around the hall. He gasped as the wolf charged the man, unable to tear his eyes away as the man screamed, the wolf's claws and jaws snapping and tearing at him, his agonized cries mixing with savage snarls. Finishing off, the wolf realized the frozen boy in the hallway, and quickly charged to him.

"Sam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something of a wolf within Sam Piper because he is actually a Stark of Winterfell.
> 
> Heee... I've been rewatching too much Game of Thrones lately but it does helps me focus on my works, so that's great.
> 
> But if the written dialog seems stiff, I.. I am sorry.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you all for reading, and clicking this stories.
> 
> Please do review this story, and share it to those who are searching for this type boy OC story? I don't know what they called. But please do share it, and favorite it, or follow it for the next chapter.
> 
> Thankies!


	10. Beating Werewolf with Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing from Doctor Who, I only own a partial of it which is my own original character who I neglect these day. Sam Piper.
> 
> A/N: I AM A BAD MOTHER AND WRITER. I HAVE BEEN NEGLECTING THIS CHILD AND DON'T EVEN GIVE EXPLANATION TO IT. I am seriously sorry, I've been in a dump lately and the need for me to solved this thing in my head made me hates writing. Everything that happened, my uni and thesis life made me want to throw up every single time I opened words. So I need a bit time off from writing anything.
> 
> But I am back now! And for the better too! So ONTO THE STORY

"Sam!" the Doctor grabbed him, pushing into the room, his eyes also drawn to the carnage down the hall. He quickly pulled the doors shut, with Sir Reynolds and barricade the doors, grabbing all the tables and bench for stopping the werewolf to burst into the door while on the other side, the wolf howled but made no attempt to force its way through the doors.

"Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute" the Doctor shushed them, listening intently as the wolf howled, finished with its latest victim and then fell silent. "It's stopped." He murmured before he leant against the door, listening intently. "It's gone."

"Listen," Sir Robert whispered in fear, as the pattering sound could be hears, sign that the wolf continued to prowl outside, circling the room.

"Is this the only door?" the Doctor asked.

Sir Robert nodded, "Yes." He paused for a moment before realizing. "No!" He quickly ran to the other side with the Doctor following quickly and together they quickly pushed furniture against the door, locking it in place.

"Shush!" the Doctor urged as the noises of the searching werewolf travelled about the outside of the room. He took a deep breath and heard the werewolf walking away, feeling relieved then turned around to the boy. "What were you thinking?" He snapped, clearly frustrated and scared as he strides towards him.

"I–"

"We ran from danger, not facing still towards it!" the Doctor fumed, he stared at the boy as he grabbed his shoulder a bit too firmly. He looked at the boy who only stared at him blankly, making him completely worried. "Sam, you alright?"

Sam has become aware of the tight clinching pain in his chest. It squeezed at his lungs and made the battered breaths enter his mouth with much more force and with much more strength needed. His breaths were becoming erratic, and he clutched his hand to his chest, breathing heavily and shallow, trying to suck in all the oxygen but only making the pain worse. He was used to this terrible pain in his chest, like his windpipe was closed in and his lungs were about to exploded, but he wasn't used of this intense fear washing over him, making him frozen and can't grabbed to his inhaler. His chest got tighter and tighter, and the feeling that he was breathing through a very tight straw intensified.

A hand cupped his face and he saw the Doctor pulling him along through a table in the middle of the room. His face heavy with fear, concern, and slight anger, he pulled him along to the table and grabbed him to sat up which making it impossible for him to even contemplate giving in to the stinging hurt in his chest.

"Sam?" He bent quickly down beside him, touching his back, rubbing it up and down, staring at the boy fearful face as he breathed heavy. "Sam, listen, slow down. Deep breathes. I know it's hard but you need to slow down the breathing," he told him calmly. "Come on, big, deep breathes. In through the nose."

Sam looked at him, and his breathing stopped suddenly. He nodded and took a long inhale of air and then let it slowly back out again. The Doctor nodded encouragingly as he did it again, "Keep doing that," he whispered, squeezed his hand tightly before reluctantly getting up and started patting his pocket and grabbed a blue inhaler.

He popped opened the mouthpiece and shook it three to five times, then proceed to places the inhaler in Sam's hand as he instructed the boy to try sat up straight and exhaled his breathe. Proceeding to do that, he slowly with his shaky hand, placed the mouthpiece to his mouth, making sure it tight shut, but before he pressed the tube the Doctor stopped him and gave him two fingers, signalling on giving him two doses and then start to press on the tube. Sam slowly inhaled the medicine, holding his breath for ten seconds then proceed to exhaled slowly through the nose. He began the process again for the second doses, and finally feeling his lungs have starting to breathe again although now he felt himself shaking from the effect of the inhaler.

"What's wrong with the child?" Sir Robert asked. He walked near the Doctor.

"He is ill." He simply replied before turning back to the boy. Face still fill with concerned.

"Why isn't it trying to get in?" Sam asked quietly, founding his voice after fighting to breath. He looked back at the door and frowned at the werewolf who seemed to stop, as the sounds of it growing distant until it disappeared, "Wooden doors hasn't stopped it before. So what's stopping it?"

"You really something, aren't you?" the Doctor muttered as he took a deep breath and grabbed him slowly but surely in a tight hug, chanting on his head how the boy was still here, still alive, and still breathing. He released him and looked down, his eyes flashed to the boy tired face. "Are you sure, you're alright?"

"Yeah, but werewolves, really?" Sam asked with a weak grin.

The Doctor looked down at him, excitement in his eyes. "I know! But I feel the need to point out that it is not an actual werewolf, more of a lupine wavelengths haemovariform."

"Still gonna said it's werewolf," Sam quipped.

"Can't change your mind, can I?" the Doctor grinned at him. He glanced past him, to where Queen Victoria was watching them. "You, Your Majesty? Not hurt are you?"

"No," she replied softly.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Sir Robert voice came quietly from behind her. "It's all my fault, I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, and I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Well," the Doctor began, scratching at the back of his head, glanced over him with his sheepish expression, "They were bald, athletic, your wife's away. I thought you were happy."

"Is this funny to you, sir?" the Queen fumed, her voice was sharp. "This whole thing amuses you?"

"Not particularly," he shook his head. "Just a point of interest, really."

"What exactly," the Queen demanded, her voice shaking with her frail nerves, "I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?"

"You'd call it a werewolf," the Doctor stated, his voice very serious, "But technically, it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." He finished in a mumbled rush.

"And should I trust you, sir?" the Queen exclaimed. "You who change your voice so easily?" the Doctor blinked in surprise as she continued, "What happened to your accent?"

Sam looked up, wide-eyed to see the Doctor looking at the Queen with a similar expression, realization dawning on his face.  _Uh oh._ Sam thought, he looked back and realized the Doctor's Scottish accent had disappeared as soon as the werewolf attack had begun and he forgot to change on the accent along the way.

"Oh, right, sorry, that's–"

"I will not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it, "the Queen interrupted sharply. She stared at them with scornful gaze. "This is not my world." She finished angrily.

They stood there in silence, before the Queen turned around. She settled herself into a chair and proceed into ignoring them all, her lips pursed in anger. Sir Robert just bowed his head guiltily, while the Doctor glanced at Sam. He saw the boy attention are shifted through the whole conversation and just staring at the door. His heart clenched when he realized that for the first time, Sam was shivering, and he didn't know it was from the cold, the medicine, or because he was scared. And he, for once, didn't know how to fix it – all he knew was he didn't like it.

"Doctor," Sam said, catching sight of the door, "What's that carving for?"

"Mistletoe," the Doctor murmured as he traced it, "Sir Robert, did your father put that there?" He asked, jerking his head to indicate the engraving.

Sir Robert glanced at it, before shrugging. "I don't know. I suppose," he answered.

"On that door too," the Doctor noted, seeing the engraving above Sir Robert's head. "No, a carving wouldn't be enough." He murmured, pausing to think for a moment. "I wonder."

The Doctor climbed on the barricade again and leaned in to licked the door. Sam wrinkled his nose, while Sir Robert's grimace in disgust and the Queen to only stared at this wild man.

"Viscum album," the Doctor declared, oblivious to their reactions. "Oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish." He jumped off away from the door. "How clever was your dad?" He asked excitedly, addressing Sir Robert. "I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins"

"And the werewolf allergic to it or something?" Sam asked, just a little sceptically, a bit of oil on wood seemed an odd thing to stop a creature bent on killing them.

"Well, I think it is," the Doctor replied. He looked back to the boy. "The monkey-monk-monks need a way of controlling the wolf."

"Oh," Sam said, his eyes wide with realization as an understanding came to him, "That's a bit clever," He admitted lowly, rather reluctantly, "Cruel, but clever."

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon," Sir Robert protested.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" the Doctor scorned.

"Being rude, again," Sam chided.

"Yeah? Good. I meant that one," the Doctor said. He strode towards the bookshelves. "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have," He said as he put on his brainy specs. "Arm yourself."

0o0

Books were piled on every flat surface, half of them opened and stacked upon one another as the room filled with the sound of flipping pages and their voices overlapped as they murmured to themselves – relevant pages bookmarked and noted. Sir Robert's late father might have been brilliant, but he had hidden his research well, the fiction deeply disguised the reality. Half of dozen Gothic novels hid a single history of the region, and a dozen more children's fairy tales.

Sir Robert murmured to himself about wolves while grabbing books about biology and zoology, as the Doctor grabbed a book about mistletoe and showed it to Sir Robert. He also saw there's a lot of books on astronomy and some books about stargazing followed by him mumbling about getting the magnification right, probably about the telescope, there's books about magic, there's also book about Wolf's Bane, but one thing for sure, there's a lot books about wolves.

Sam however, slowly sat beside the Queen; with his last asthma attack, the Doctor gave him a strong order to rest and don't go near the books, fear the old dust would trigger another attack. The boy agreed of course, he wasn't quite the reader anyway. The Queen eyed the boy carefully, she felt a bit shame as he saw the boy were braver than her, accepting all this werewolf magic nonsense better than her. She is the Queen of Great Britain, yet here she is feeling helpless, she wished her husband was here with her, he would know what to do and what to say to her; oh how she misses Albert dearly.

"Are you alright Your Majesty?" Sam asked. He stared at her with concern.

"I'm the ruler one of the greatest Empires in the history of the world," the Queen said. She gave a soft chuckled. "I know how clever I am, if not I would not be alive, yet these encounter with this werewolf feared make me feared for my life."

"Well, no offense your majesty but you're still a human being." Sam quipped. He looked at the woman who was stunned at what the boy said to her.

"Yes, you are right."

The Doctor suddenly jumped down from the foot ladder, moving to place the book he'd been examining on the table before them.

"Look what your old dad found." He said, gesturing at the page. "Something fell to Earth."

Sam peered down at the illustration, which showed what appeared to be a falling star heading towards the Earth. "A spaceship?"

"A shooting star," Sir Robert corrected, reading out the caption, "In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. 'That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery."

"Single cell might have survived, that mean it must've spent years grown' itself back," the Doctor mused. He read over it again. "The host would've died in the crash, it transferred itself to the nearest human and spent a couple centuries getting strong enough to take full control."

"But, three hundred years?" Sir Robert questioned, dubiously.

"Oi! How long did it take you lot to stop swingin' from trees?" the Doctor snapped back. "Why does it want to throne?"

"The Empire of the wolf," Sam murmured, "That's what he said."

"Imagine it," the Doctor started. His tone solemn. "The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake."

The Queen stood up immediately. "Sir Robert. If I am to die here –"

"Don't say that, Your Majesty," Sir Robert interrupted as he walked toward her.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me," the Queen responded with firm resolution, "But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older," she fumbled about with her purse, "And more precious than myself."

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables," the Doctor commented from his place at the table.

"Thank you for your opinion," the Queen replied, with a withering glance. "But there is nothing more valuable than this." She brought out her hand, opening it to reveal the most beautiful diamond they had ever seen. It was the finest white diamond, the size of an orange and perfectly sculpted.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor agreed, as he stepped closer to get a better look. "The greatest diamond in the world."

"Given to me as the spoils of war." the Queen revealed and Sam blinked as he recalled that part in the diamonds history, the beautiful gem suddenly losing some of its shine in his eyes, "Perhaps its legend is now coming true." She admitted shakily. "It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough," the Doctor muttered before reaching out a hand. "May I?" He asked, and the Queen jerked her hand back. He stared at her but she narrowed her eyes at him before moving to look at Sam.

Sam approached them quietly and was standing just behind the Doctor's shoulder. Queen Victoria offered it to the boy, and they all stared at him expectantly. He took it hesitantly, holding it carefully in his hand before glancing at the Queen for permission, his eyes flicking to the Doctor. The Queen nodded at him, giving him her blessing, and Sam handed in over to the Doctor.

"That is so beautiful," the Doctor said in awed. "You know it said, the diamond worth the wages of the entire planet for a whole week," He grinned, "Good thing Jackie wasn't here."

"Who?"

"It's nothing."

"Where is the wolf?" Sir Robert suddenly questioned. "I don't trust this silence."

"Your Majesty," Sam said, turning to the Queen, "If I may ask, why are you carrying it with you?"

"Good question," the Doctor frowned, peering over his glasses at the Queen. "Why do you travel with it?"

"My annual pilgrimage," Queen Victoria answered. "I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs re-cutting"

Sam frowned. "But it's perfect."

The Queen replied with a small smile, "My late husband never thought so."

"Now there's a fact," the Doctor muttered. "Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this," He gestured at the stone in his hand. "But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said," the Queen swallowed hard at the mention and memory of her husband, "The shine was not quite right. But he died it still unfinished."

"Unfinished," the Doctor whispered to himself as his eyes suddenly widened and everything clicked. "Oh, yes!" He threw the stone back at the Queen who caught it, while staring at him with a shock a he backed away a few steps whilst he talked fast, voicing his thoughts as he worked it out, "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond," He started pacing, "Hold on, hold on," he ruffled his hair violently as his brain spun quickly over the possibilities, frantically trying to work it out. "All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head."

"You!" He suddenly turned, pointing at Sam. "You, Sam Piper, are brilliant!" He rushed forward, grabbing his head and kissing his forehead while everyone else continued to stare at him like he was a mad man.

"What'd I do?" Sam asked confused.

"You said it earlier, put it all together without realizing the whole plot."

Sam wasn't sure what he did or even said, "Okay," he trailed off as the Doctor faced of Queen Victoria.

"What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?" the Doctor asked.

"Obviously."

"At least that's what the wolf intended," the Doctor continued, "But!" He raised a hand in front of him to emphasize his point, the words rushing out his mouth, "What if there's a trap inside the trap?"

"Explain yourself, Doctor," the Queen demanded calmly.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories," the Doctor explained. "They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you, but for the wolf." He stopped out of breath, eyes wide.

And suddenly, wisps of dust fell in front of his face. They all looked up in horror to see the wolf pacing on the circular skylight on the ceiling, right above them. Their gazes landing on the shadowy outline of the werewolf as it growled down at them.

"That wolf there," the Doctor mumbled.

When the glass on the skylight cracked under the werewolf's weight, the Doctor immediately ran to the door, pulling away the barricade.

"Out! Out! Out!" the Doctor shouted as the glass shattered and the wolf fell into the room. They barely managed to get out, the others running down the halls while the Doctor pulled the doors shut behind him, but it was immediately wrenched open and they all ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O! O! O! Sweet Child O' Mine.
> 
> Another day, another cliffhanger.
> 
> Can't really promise there would be no cliffhanger in the future, but for now there's two. I
> 
> Anyway! I wanna say thank you for those who keeps on reading and for the recent reviews, apologize for those who waits on an update. 
> 
> Please do review this stories, gives kudos, bookmark, your words of critics and aspiration means a lot to me.
> 
> Thank You!


	11. Free Me, Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing from Doctor Who except my own original character whom I have been neglecting, Sam Piper.
> 
> A/N: *slowly showing head* Hello *waves*. Please don't murder me or anything and NO! This story would never be neglected, I've had a bit of a dump moment where I really don't want to write anymore since the last chapter where I explained what happened with my life a bit. But I'm here now, I even co-write a Harry Potter AU fanfiction too so there's that. But I will try to update this as often as I can since I trying to re-read my notes.
> 
> ALSO! DAT DOCTOR WHO TRAILER THO! OMG! PLEASE I HAVE A LOT OF HOPES FOR THIS SO DON'T MUCK IT UP CHIBNALL! PLEASEE
> 
> Anyway! Onto the story!

"Get to the observatory!"

With that, they sprinted down the corridor, until the sudden sound of quick footed paws closing in on Sam turned to look and froze him blood running cold as a small scream escaping him at the sight of the wolf as it bounded closer, towering over him frightfully. The Doctor eyes widened in fear as he quickly grabbed him and created a human shield around him, not caring if the wolf get to him first. Only for the attack didn't happened, as Lady Isobel to step into the corridor, a pan filled with cooling water in her hands. She threw the contents over the wolf, making it stop short with a howl of pain.

The Doctor eyes roamed over him, "You alright?" he asked as he pulled back a bit, his heart pounding heavily in his chest.

"Y-Yeah," Sam muttered his limbs trembling a bit.

"Good shot!" the Doctor complimented with a great praise at Lady Isobel, yet still keeping a firm hold on the boy.

"It was mistletoe!"

"Isobel!" Sir Robert cried hurrying over to her taking her into his arms, sweeping her into a heartfelt kiss, relieved that she was unharmed, "Now, get back downstairs."

Lady Isobel hesitated a moment, but nodded, "Keep yourself safe, promise me."

"I promise," Sir Robert said softly her as he gave her another kiss. He tried not to looked into her eyes, hiding away his fear. "Now go!"

Lady Isobel lifted her skirts, heading away. "Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly!"

Sir Robert allowed himself only a moment to stare after his wife who dashed off with the group of women. He knows what he must do now as he swiftly turned to the Doctor, "The observatory this way,"

He leads them off as the Doctor still have a strong grip towards Sam and lead of the group with the Queen and Sir Robert's behind him, bringing up the rear. As they ran up to the stairs, the Doctor moved ahead, while Sir Robert helped the Queen and brought up the rear guards. He barrelled inside the observatory noting.

"No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside," the Doctor informed them, turning desperately. "I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?"

"Just do your work, and I'll defend it," Sir Robert cut in firmly, his face set in determination.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something," the Doctor continued to mutter seemingly ignoring the man as his mind continued to race over the problem.

"I said, I'd find you time sir."

"Good man." the Doctor said after another seconds hesitation, closing the door until a small body slipped through and stopped him. He stopped in his track to see his companion's blocked him, he could easily overpower the boy but he didn't, wanting to see what would the boy say.

"You can't!" Sam cried. His voice quivered as he blocked door, keeping it opened, they'd lost enough people today, there had to be someone who could survive. "It'll kill you!"

"Then I'll die protecting the Queen, boy," Sir Robert told him, his determined face turned soft, "And my wife can remember me with honour. Now get inside."

"But you promise her to come back."

Sir Robert stopped in his track and looked at the boy's eyes, giving him a sad thin smile, "We don't have time to argue," he tried to divert the conversation as he turned towards the alien, "Doctor, please."

The Doctor hesitated for a moment but grabbed Sam around the waist and dragged him into the observatory against his protest. He struggled violently in his arms, but the Doctor held him firmly off the ground as Sir Robert slammed the double doors shut behind them. Sam kept on screaming in the Doctor's to let him go, chanting how his wife was waiting for him and the Doctor kept his gaze and determination straight, he felt guilty and hurt of course that another man died today but many more would if they didn't stop this. He set down the boy and hold him firmly on the sides, gazing straight towards the boy's eyes.

"Sam listen." the Doctor said, his tone cold and his gaze glanced sharp at the boy's eyes. "If we don't stop this right now, then many would die and Sir Robert's sacrifice would be a waste, do you understand?"

Sam trembled and nodded weakly.

"Your Majesty, the diamond," the Doctor requested decisively. He focused on solving this problem, not the way the boy's eyes looked at him with sadness.

"For what purpose?"

"The purpose it was designed for," the Doctor responded a bit curtly in his impatience, he could've sworn he'd explained this earlier and he didn't have time to do so again now. Queen Victoria reluctantly handed him the diamond and the Doctor turned and ran back across the room and over to a mechanism that controlled the telescope, "Sam!" he called over to him.

Sam jerked turning from the door he'd been staring solemnly to hurry over helping him.

"Lift it!" the Doctor urged, "Come on!" He encouraged urgently.

Both of them struggled with the wheel, and of course with Sam's strength as the telescope slowly began to rise towards the moon. Suddenly they heard Sir Robert's pain-filled cries as the wolf's snarls reached them, accompanied by ripping sounds. Sam looked away first, pulling on the wheel with new determination. The Doctor was right, he might not have any choice who was willing to sacrifice themselves, but he could still do his best to make sure they didn't do so in vain.

"It's not a telescope, is it?" Sam asked as they struggled.

"Nope," the Doctor replied, popping the 'p'. "It's a light chamber, it magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up!"

When they finally got it properly aligned with the moon, they stepped away from the gears as the moonlight bounced off the prisms inside and made the thing glow, spewing light out of the end. Just in time for the wolf broke through the doors and make an advanced towards Queen Victoria, and the Doctor dove to the floor, throwing the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light, causing it to refract directly into the wolf. It floated into the air, and shrank into the host form.

"Make it brighter," said the voice of the young man. "Let me go."

The Doctor lowered his eyes before looking back up, moving towards the contraption and opening one of the magnification prisms. The light brightened, and finally the boy's shadow melted into a howling wolf before vanishing altogether. Sam sagged in relief, and the Doctor moving back to pick up the diamond. He paused when he was about to return it.

"Your Majesty, did it bite you?" the Doctor asked cautiously, he observed the Queen examining her wrist intently, "Did it bite you?"

Queen Victoria looked up from the small bloody cut marring her wrist, "No… it's-it's a cut, that's all," she waved him off airily.

"If that thing bit you-," the Doctor began

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart," the Queen cut him off a little sharply, "It's nothing."

The Doctor studied her face for a moment, the Queen returning his gaze steadily. He reached out a hand to carefully take her arm, "Let me see."

"It is nothing," the Queen firmly said, pulling her hand away as the Doctor continued to stare at her, "My diamond sir," she said, holding out her other hand and being handed the diamond by the Doctor with some reluctance, clearly still not believing her. "I believe that now, we should repair to our rooms to recover until daybreak." She left without another word.

The Doctor and Sam shared a look, but neither commented. He started to leave, but Sam stopped him, holding tightly into his arm with a pleading sorrowful face. "We need to tell Lady Isobel about her husband."

"I know," the Doctor said softly. He stared at the boy and his eyes skimmed through his hairline. "But first, you need to tell me what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. He noticed the alien looked at his hair, quickly raising his hand to his head which resulted of him wincing in pain as his fingers connected with a sore spot.

"That," the Doctor said, he slowly removed the hair from the boy's head and saw a clear bruised on his head, "You've got fairly a bad bruise on your head. Want to tell me how you got that?"

"I tripped from the carpet." Sam quickly said, which of course sounds too much suspicious for the Doctor.

"Sam," the Doctor warned him. He gave him the casual look of someone who knows he was lying.

Sam sighed. "I fell when one of the monk captured me and bumped my head."

"Really? How'd you manage that?" the Doctor asked, stepping closer and pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"Maybe because I might fight back a bit."

"Oh, how I'd love to see what happened to the other guy," the Doctor said darkly. He looked down and see the boy frown for a second before he finally stepped away. "Should help. My jeopardy friendly one."

"Well, it's one of my interesting personality."

"Keep on that personality," the Doctor told him, cupping his cheek with his hand, "Then I'll lost five years of my every life, you don't want that do you?"

Sam nodded and shrugged. "I don't know; five years are not that a lot from a Time Lord."

"Sam Piper," the Doctor released his cheek and brought his hand to his hip. "You're getting too cheeky for my liking."

The boy only shrugged and tried to make his way towards the exit but his feet felt a bit clammy, probably all the adrenaline has gone from his system as the side effect of the medicine kicked in. The Doctor noticed this and grabbed the boy's hand, keeping him from falling flat to the ground and hurt himself even more.

"You alright?"

"Not really," Sam answered, pretty surprise on how honest it was. "I felt a bit clammy to be honest."

He nodded and suddenly crouched down and faced his back towards the boy, signalling him to hop on his back. Sam stood there for a moment, an alien who probably stronger and older than him who has a time machine is currently wanting to give him a piggy back right now, thinking about it made him chuckled a bit.

"Well come on then?" the Doctor said, "What are you waiting for? Hop on."

A small smiled formed on Sam's lips as he walked towards the alien and hops on his back. The Doctor firmly holds on to the boy as he slowly got up, checking to see the boy secure and would not fall on his bum, as he felt it was secured enough for his liking and finally walked out towards the exit from the room. Sam who was pretty tired to begin with, felt his head slowly leaned down towards the man's back, the smell of mint tea, banana, and something that he was not familiar with lingered in his nose and makes him felt sleepier; slowly but surely, he falls asleep without him realizing it.

Hearing the soft snore from the companion behind him, the Doctor softly smiled and on purposely walked slowly to their shared room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end, of course not the almost end.
> 
> There would be another chapter to close this part of the stories and we're going to the bits of the next one too.  
> Since this won't be in the real time line of Davies one, I can't really tell you what's come next.
> 
> Anyway! Please do review, favorite, bookmark, recommend it to everyone you know.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
